Love Sanctuary II
by RinoaDG
Summary: Hades ha vuelto a la tierra para encontrar a su Reina, pero Zeus tienes otros planes. El santuario de nueva cuenta se vera atrapado en otra guerra. HadXPers, ShakaXOC, IkkiXOC,MuXOC,KanonXOC y más
1. Chapter 1

Ella era su máxima luz, su única luz, su alegría y su motivo para continuar en medio de aquel mundo lleno de soledad y muerte. La conoció cuando ella era muy joven y sin embargo desde el primer momento se quedo perdido en ella, su forma infantil de ser, su sonrisa sincera, sus ojos llenos de amor y por sobre todo su gran corazón.

Le enseño a amar, a querer y preocuparse por otros enganchándolo a su ser con tan sólo mirarla a los ojos. La amaría por siempre, esa era su promesa su juramento, le entregaría a ella y sólo a ella su frío corazón.

Los muros del oscuro palacio retumbaron ante el choque de energía en las afueras, los enemigos se acercaban, sus espectros caían y el momento del encuentro con la hija de su hermano menor estaba por llegar.

- Vete… – dijo el joven de hermosos y profundos ojos azules a la bella criatura en sus brazos

- ¡no!, no me iré sin ti – respondió ella hundiéndose más en su pecho

- ya no hay salida, la batalla se perdió y …

- no me importa compartiré el mismo destino que tu entonces

- señor, no podremos detenerlos más … - comento uno de sus espectros de enorme y alada armadura al entrar al salón

- llévatela, aléjala de aquí y asegúrate que nada le pase

- ¿que? – pregunto la chica mientras su amado la alejaba de él para entregarla a su guardián

- Si señor – contesto su fiel juez del inframundo mientras se acercaba a su hermosa Reina

- ¡No!, he dicho que no … no me iré - Dijo la joven safandose del guerrero para volver a estar frente a su amado que no pudo mas que mirarla con dolor… la alejarían de él, la separarían de su lado y muy probablemente no volvería verla, pero así debía de ser, así sería con tal de saber que ella estaría a salvo

- ¿Qué esperas?- hablo el soberano a su súbdito y este de inmediato tomo a la chica por los hombros llevándosela a rastras fuera del palacio, pronto sus enemigos llegaron hasta él y todo termino.

Sus ojos azules se cerraron ante el recuerdo, mientras que en alguna otra parte del mundo un par de ojos esmeralda se abrían ante la memoria que llegaba a ella en forma de pesadilla.

**Capitulo 1**

**

* * *

**

EL gran palacio de mármol parecía iluminarse por si mismo, el soberano del lugar miraba las puertas del fondo que se abrían despacio. Su porte mostraba su grandeza, un hombre de apariencia joven, de cabellos largos y rubios, con ojos azules tan impactantes que parecían atravesar al que miraba.

Detrás de las puertas ingreso otro hombre de cabellera azul y corta portando una armadura en cuyos pies se asomaban un par de pequeñas alas, este jalaba a regañadientes y con fuerza a una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes .

- ¡que me sueltes he dicho maldito sirviente! – decía Hera con rabia en la voz mientras el hombre seguía jalando de ella hasta empujarla frente a su Rey sentado en su trono.

- Gracias Hermes, retírate – pronunciaba Zeus al levantarse de su trono para mirar más de cerca a su esposa – al fin te encuentro querida mía

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Zeus?, te dije que no volvería contigo

- Eres mi esposa y tu deber es estar a mi lado

- Tu eres mi esposo y nunca cumpliste con ese deber, si tu puedes tener diversión ¿por que no habría de tenerla yo?

- ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes hablarme así Hera? – dijo al mirarla con furia tomándola por su brazo – ¡Hefestos! – grito el Rey

- Si mi señor - contesto un hombre un poco jorobado que entraba por detrás de las cortinas del salón

- Ve a tu taller y constrúyele un par de hermosas cadenas a la reina, que le sean cómodas y ornamentadas pues las estará usando un largo tiempo

- Maldito te crees muy dominante, que todos están a tu servicio, ¿pero que me dices de tu hermano mayor Hades?, el se ha burlado de ti, de tu orden y partido a la tierra para encontrar a su esposa… tu no controlas ya a nadie – grito Hera poco antes de escupir en el rostro de su marido, el hombre abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa y furia al escuchar las palabras de su mujer …

- Hades .. Maldito tonto – susurro mientras soltaba a la Reina dejándola caer al suelo de mármol

- Al desafiarte a ti demuestra que ninguno de nosotros debe ya de seguir tus ordenes, tus caprichos – contesto la pelirroja al levantarse

- Hefestos llévatela antes de que logre sacarme de mis casillas, dile a Hermes que envíe a iris a la tierra, Athena aun sigue en su Santuario, ella me ayudara a encontrar a mi hermano, no permitiré que se salga con la suya

- ¡No!, prometiste dejarlos en paz a él y a Persefone- grito un hermosa diosa rubia al entrar al recinto

- afrodita no te metas en esto o serás castigada

- ¡pero tu lo prometiste! – grito la mujer molesta ante la traición de su rey

- todos seguirán mis reglas de una o de otra forma – grito en la cara de la diosa mientras la tomaba por el hombro sacudiéndola – incluso tu ...

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre el viejo poblado en Grecia, un par de jóvenes caminaban por sus empedradas calles mientras recorrían su camino a su destino.

- creí que no querías que regresara a Grecia hermana, al menos no por un tiempo – dijo Seiya sonriente mientras miraba a su hermana caminar y acercarse a él

- Seiya prometiste ser bueno conmigo y que me acompañarías a visitar a mi amiga Mina, sabes que la conocí cuando viví atendiendo la vieja tienda y le dije que vendría a verla

- Descuida hermanita prometí venir contigo y cumpliré mi palabra

Ambos subieron un par de escalones hasta encontrarse con la puerta de entrada de la florería, tan solo a unos pasos de la tienda en la que había vivido Seika, abrieron la puerta y una pequeña campana sonó en el fundo, al momento una joven de cabello rosado salio del lugar para darles la bienvenida, pero se sorprendió al ver a la joven pelirroja entrando en el lugar.

- ¡lydia! … es decir Seika que gusto que pueda verte – dijo mientras corría hacia su amiga para abrazarla

- ¡Hola! – grito Seika alcanzándola

- Perdona aún no me acostumbro a tu nuevo nombre

- No te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa- quiero presentarte a mi hermano Seiya, Seiya ella es Mina - la chica camino hasta él y con una amplia sonrisa lo tomo de la mano

- ¿En donde esta Ceres?- comento la pelirroja al no notar la presencia de la hermana menor de Mina

- Esta en el viejo auditorio ensayando, dentro de dos noches será el gran estreno de su presentación del Lago de los Cisnes y se esta preparando …

El gran auditorio del pueblo era un edificio viejo dedicado a las artes, construido sobre la base de lo que alguna vez había sido un teatro griego. Ceres una joven de cabello castaño cenizo daba lo mejor de si mientras practicaba una y otra vez cada paso de su rutina, sin embargo recientemente había estado teniendo problemas para concentrarse, sus sueños le despertaban por la noche y la sensación de vacío, melancolía y tristeza que quedaban después le acompañaban por todo el día, no sabía siquiera porque pero le era doloroso en gran medida, sin notarlo nuevamente había errado y caído sobre el piso.

- ¡Ceres! ¿otra vez? – grito la directora de la obra al acercarse a ella, mientras que en el fondo la joven Clara, la protagonista de la obra la miraba con desprecio

- Lo siento señorita Miller yo … - trato de decir la joven levantándose poco a poco del piso con la mirada baja

- No hay peros, es la tercera vez que te equivocas este día, te sugiero que ensayes lo suficiente esta tarde y te concentres si de verdad quieres presentarte en la obra – dijo mientras le daba la espalda para dirigirse a las otras chicas y retomar el ritmo una última vez.

Ceres se retiro tras bambalinas escondiendo su vista entre su cabello, por ese día habían terminado los ensayos generales, todos se habían retirado menos ella que continuo un largo tiempo ensayando a solas, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, por lo menos no recientemente, cuando finalmente terminó abandono el lugar. El cielo estaba oscuro a causa de las inmensas nubes de lluvia que le cubrían, pronto esta comenzó a dejarse sentir tenuemente, como avisando de su presencia.

- maldita sea como si nada peor pudiera pasar – dijo Ceres mientras se cubría con su mochila, pero justo al terminar esas palabras un carro paso junto a ella a gran velocidad pisando un charco al frente suyo, el agua le salpico por completo manchándola – ¡oye maldito cretino! ¿por que no te fijas? – dijo, pero entonces el auto negro se detuvo, la puerta trasera se abrió dejando salir una gallarda figura, su cabello era intensamente negro, mientras que sus ojos eran de un azul profundo – … tan profundo como el mar … – dijo la joven en un susurro inaudible perdida en aquellos ojos.

- Perdóneme señorita – hablo con voz elegante el hombre ahora parado frente a ella, su cabello poco a poco comenzaba a sucumbir ante las gotas de lluvia, del asiento delantero salio otro joven de traje negro y cabello largo y gris abriendo rápidamente una sombrilla para cubrir a su señor.

- Yo … yo … - trato decir la chica pero continuaba en otro mundo, esos ojos intensos llamaban tanto su atención, los miraba fijamente mientras que estos le regresaban la misma perdida mirada a ella, el cielo retumbo y salieron del trance como por arte de magia, el joven tomo la sombrilla con la cual le cubrían cerrándola y ofreciéndosela a la chica

- no tienes con que cubrirte … - dijo estirando la mano con la sombrilla a ella- por favor tómala, acéptala como una disculpa

- No … no es necesario … fue un accidente yo

- Por favor acéptala – hablo mientras tomaba su mano y dejaba la sombrilla en ella – nos veremos luego … – se despidió el alto hombre antes de dar la vuelta y regresar a su auto, su chofer hizo lo mismo y luego el carro arranco, la joven lo miro perderse en el horizonte aun sin tener respuestas en su propia mente, la lluvia aumento y no teniendo otro remedio uso la sombrilla y corrió a casa.

El santuario también estaba bajo la lluvia intensa, la oscuridad los rodeaba y les traía cierta paz, Mu miraba al cielo desde la entrada a su templo observando la lluvia desprenderse de el, su mente estaba relajada y meditaba en silencio, descansando hasta que tres presencias llamaron su atención, tres individuos que ahora estaban en el comienzo de las escalinatas

- ¿quienes son identifíquense? – grito con fuerza y amenazante

- hemos venido a una audiencia con la diosa Athena el mismo Zeus nos ha enviado – dijo una de ellas acercándose un poco más al templo, hacía la luz del mismo, mostrando su rostro levemente, Mu miro a la chica aun con sospecha pero el cosmos de Athena le calmo pidiéndole que les dejara pasar pues sabía de su presencia, no teniendo más remedio este les permitió el paso acompañándolas por el recorrido de las doce casas para avisar a los otros caballeros que su paso era permitido, ninguno de los otros dorados puso objeción alguna, ningunos menos Shaka quien miro a las tres extrañas con recelo, sospechando de ellas.

Una vez ante la diosa las tres mujeres se inclinaron soltando sus gabardinas, sus armaduras eran relucientes y fuertes, el blanco material dominaba en ellas, Santos de un gran dios.

- mi nombre es Elli de Iris – se presento la líder, una chica de cabellera de un lila más claro que el de la princesa del santuario, una joven portadora de una armadura blanca con dos medianas alas de plumas multicolores - ella es Mirha de Fogata – dijo señalando a la chica a su derecha, de cabellera castaña oscura y risada usando una armadura blanca con detallas en rojo como flamas - y ella es Yahim de Bora – señalo a la chica a su izquierda, de largo y lacio cabello azul cielo y ojos grises, su armadura era blanca con alas diminutas en las muñecas y detalles en azul como simulando las ondas del viento- Zeus nos ha enviado por que desea que le ayudes en una nueva misión

- ¿que clase de misión?- pregunto Shion confundido delante de su diosa siempre atento de ella como su segundo al mando, mientras esta aún guardaba la sería compostura.

- Hades ha vuelto a escapar de Zeus, esta escondido en la tierra, esta vez usando su verdadero cuerpo, ha desafiado a su rey para buscar algo y sabemos que lo usara en lo que esta planeando

- ¿Están seguras? – comento la diosa sorprendida de las palabras de las emisarias, Hades … ¿había regresado de verdad?

- ¿Como puedes dudarlo? el mismo Zeus lo ha dicho – dijo Mirha en tono rebelde, pero calmada con un gesto de la mano de su líder

- ¿Que es lo que esta buscando? – tomo la palabra de nuevo el patriarca del santuario curioso por la respuesta

- A su esposa… a persefone – contesto Elli, ambos residentes le miraron con sorpresa- Su esposa regreso a la vida al igual que él, pero a diferencia suya ella es como tu- dijo mirando a Athena- reencarno en el cuerpo de una humana y ha olvidado todo sobre su vida pasada

- No sabemos porque.. que pretende pero … - intento hablar Yahim pero fue interrumpida por la voz de un caballero entrante.

- El no pretende nada …

- Ikki … - pronuncio Athena con sorpresa al verlo llegar

- Si ha regresado a buscar a su esposa es porque desea estar con ella … y nada más – hablo el hombre serio y seguro de sus palabras

- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto la chica de cabello azul retomando la palabra

- Porque él lo dijo y yo fui testigo de la pureza de sus palabras …

- Hades es capaz de mentir sobre cualquier cosa – comento de golpe la Santo de Iris, engreída y presumida ante la inocencia del caballero del fénix

- No sobre esto – dijo sin mayor preocupación el joven de cabellera azul, ambos se miraron con molestia, el caballero comenzaba a ya no ser del agrado de la chica visitante. Athena se levanto de su trono acercándose a sus caballeros y las extrañas, a un escalón de ellas las miró profundamente

- Encontraremos a Hades para saber la verdad, pero si acaso no hay peligro alguno en sus acciones no le llevaremos a la fuerza con Zeus, que sea el señor del inframundo el que hable con dios rey.

La taza de café en la mano del caballero tembló al sentir el cosmos de su diosa llamándole, Seiya miro a su hermana a los ojos y esta pudo darse cuenta de sus intenciones, le sonrió a su amiga y luego hablo.

- es hora de que regresemos, nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión – dijo Seika con una sonrisa tierna

- ¿se van tan pronto?, mi hermana aún no ha regresado a casa – trato de entender Mina, pero al parecer no obtendría respuesta, ambos chicos se despidieron de ella, el trio se levanto de la mesa en la que habían esto platicando por horas, se dirigían a la puerta y justo cuando Seiya la abrió entro chocando con el una jovencita de cabello cenizo y ojos esmeralda.

- ¡...ay! disculpa no te vi – comento la chica aún en los brazos del joven de cabello castaño que le sonrío nerviosamente

- a no te preocupes, soy …

- Seiya ¿pero que paso? – interrumpió Seika al ver a los chicos aún en el suelo, detrás de ella Mina los observaba no muy contenta, ambos jóvenes se levantaron del suelo y se miraron con pena

- Mi nombre es Seiya – comenzó el caballero de Pegaso- soy el hermano menor de Saika – dijo mientras le daba la mano a la chica un poco sonrojado

- Yo soy Ceres y yo soy la hermana menor de Mina

- Es un gusto conocerte… yo … lo lamento pero debemos marcharnos – hablo el muchacho volviendo a observar a su hermana que le siguió de inmediato. Los hermanos se marcharon despidiéndose a lo lejos de las chicas, Mina miro a su hermana, era un desastre, estaba notoriamente mojada y manchada de lodo, además de que su mirada denotaba tristeza

- ¿que paso? – pregunto preocupada la peli rosa, pero mucho tardo en escuchar algo de los labios de su pequeña hermana

- Ah.. ¿que? … no nada no te preocupes

- ¿Un mal día en el ensayo?

- Últimamente es muy seguido … yo estoy cansada, te veré después – dijo la chica mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, Mina la miro hasta que esta se perdió detrás de su puerta, sabía que algo le estaba pasando a Ceres pero esta jamás se lo diría, entonces un leve brillo en su patio llamo su atención, salio a toda prisa rumbo a la fuete de la misma imaginando de quien se podría tratar, se acerco hasta lo más profundo del lugar en donde una figura ya le esperaba

- No creí saber de ti en mucho tiempo – hablo Mina muy segura

- Solo vine a advertirte – dijo el joven de largo cabello dorado recargado en el muro del jardín – él esta aquí y tarde o temprano la encontrará, más vale que estés alerta, o no cumplirás con tu misión- comento el hombre de ojos azules antes de levantarse para salir del lugar desvaneciéndose mientras caminaba

- No fallare mi señor se lo aseguro.

Ceres daba vueltas en su cama, soñaba, terribles imágenes se mostraban en su mente haciéndola sufrir, finalmente se levanto de golpe al despertar de ellas…

-¿por que? – dijo mientras secaba de su mejilla dos pequeñas lagrimas que habían caído mientras estaba perdida en el mundo de los sueños, no quiso volver a dormir, aparto las sabanas de su piernas y las deslizo para salir de su cama. Salio de su habitación caminando casi hipnotizada, con su mente en blanco y él único deseo de olvidarlo todo.

Abrió la puerta del jardín y se dirigió hasta la solitaria banca blanca en el mismo, sintiendo el suave pasto bajo sus pies, se sentó y poso su mirada en el cielo, en las estrellas que brillaban con nunca antes, bueno en realidad su brillo era el mismo pero pocas veces se había detenido lo suficiente para mirarlas. Tan bellas como pequeños diamantes sobre una tela negra…

Sintió mucho más calma finalmente relajándose, cerró los ojos meditativa y por alguna extraña razón se sintió confortable, una calidez la rodeo haciéndola sentirse protegida … incluso tal vez amada… se hundió más en aquella sensación, en lo que parecían un par de fuertes brazos sosteniéndola y de pronto todos sus miedos desaparecieron.

- te encontré … - fue un susurro suave que de pronto llego hasta sus oídos asustándola y despertándola de aquel encanto, giro su rostro y su cuerpo no encontrando a nadie, se levanto alarmada de su asiento y camino hasta el fondo donde el muro daba fin al jardin si encontrar nada excepto una hermosa rosa negra con un liston dorado a su alrededor, la joven la tomo entre sus manos observandola con detenimiento admirada de la belleza de la misma, la corriente fría le hizo temblar obligandola a entrar de nueva cuenta a su casa y descansar lo que quedaba de esa noche.

De entre las sombrar un par de profundos ojos azules la miraron retirarse hipnotizado por la dulzura y la extrema belleza de la chica que se retiba, Hades dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro, había encontrado a su Reina, sabía que ella no lo recordaba pero eso no le impediría conquistarla de nuevo, ella era la única dueña de su corazón y no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo


	2. Su nombre

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

La sobrilla negra giraba entre sus dedos despacio mientras sus ojos se perdian en la belleza de la misma, el aire soplaba meciendo sus cabellos al meditar sentada en los escalones de entrada de la vieja floreria, ¿por qué le intrigaba tanto aquel hombre?, no podía dejar de pensar en él y en la rosa negra de la noche anterior.

- veo que te gusto mi obsequio – dijo una profunda voz frente a ella

- ¡eres tu!... es decir es usted… ¿como es que?, no debería ¿como…. Me?

- tranquila no quise molestarte, a decir verdad solo he venido a comprar unas flores, no sabía que te encontraría aquí - dijo el hombre de cabellera negra con extrema calma, reflejando tranquilidad y comodidad en su mirada.

- ah … si claro… que tonta, pasa por favor

El hombre alto y de profundos ojos azules le seguió mientras entraron a la tienda, el lugar era colorido y lleno de vida, tal y como a ella siempre le había gustado, con flores de todos los tamaños y formas adornando cada rincón, reflejando belleza, hermosura.

- ¿qué clase de flor estas buscando?

- Sólo rosas en realidad, rosas rojas… me gustaría comprar una docena

- Si claro… aquí tengo unas muy hermosas dejame prepararte un ramo – la joven se giro tomando una cubeta de la cual saco un conjunto de hermosas rosas rojas, el hombre la veía moverse torpemente, tal vez con nerviosismo y gracia pero pronto algo más llamo su atención, una hermosa rosa negra depositada en un antiguo florero.

- Esta de aquí es muy peculiar- la chica miro en dirección al joven notando que se acercaba a la rosa de color oscuro en el librero

- Ah … no se de donde salió esta, ni siquiera se si es real … además ..

- ¿Eres una bailarina de ballet verdad?- pregunto interrumpiendola

- ¿Que?

- Esta bella joven de aquí eres tu sin duda – dijo mientras tomaba una fotografía de ceres en un recital del librero – dime, ¿eres parte del ballet que se presentara en el aniversario del antiguo auditorio?

- Si yo… soy uno de los cisnes de la obra, es un gran presentación, todos se han esforzado de verdad en ella, deberías de verla - expreso emocionada la chica con un brillo peculiar en los ojos que de inmediato capturaron al joven que sin pensarlo, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro encantado por la chica.

- Si estoy invitado será un gran placer

- Ah!, por supuesto que lo estas… es decir sería grandioso que fueras… claro hay que comprar el boleto y … ya sabes – dijo nerviosa mientras entregaba el pedido al hombre en su tienda, sentía que sus nervios se rompían con tan solo saberlo cerca pero entonces la mano en el ramo de flores que tocaba las suyas le calmo.

- Será un gran honor asistir … gracias…. – ambos se miraron profundamente hasta que el rompio la vista – debo marcharme pero te aseguro que nos veremos en tu presentación

El hombre salio galante del lugar sin decir más, la chica no lo perdío de vista hasta que este desaparecio en la puerta "pero que demonios paso conmigo… no podía controlarme" se dijo así misma mientras guardaba todo lo de su escritorio para luego golpearse con los puños su cabeza "pero que tonta, ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre .. tonta... tonta".

Las jóvenes extranjeras miraban el santuario desde la sima de uno de los riscos del lugar, su lider al frente miraba la caída del sol con seriedad, algo planeaba ...

- ¿como vamos a encontrar al señor de las tinieblas si Athena no desea realmente cooperar con nosotras?- pregunto Yahim curiosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo

- el oraculo nos ayudara...- contesto la chica de cabello lila claro

- ... ¿el oraculo?, la joven que ahora comparte el lecho de uno de los santos dorados – pregunto Mirha - eso es ridiculo, ella ya ni siquiera es un oraculo, perdio su poder al entregarse a ese hombre

- Es hija de Apolo, no perderá sus poderes tan simplemente, ella nos dirá en donde se encuentra Hades, el lazo entre el y su reina es muy fuerte y en cuento más cerca este el cosmos de uno al cosmos del otro más fácil será que ella logre sentirlos aun sin propónerselo…

El cielo estaba cubierto de negro, las estrellas eran los pequeños faroles que iluminaban la negras tierras del santuario, la hermosa joven de cabello café abrió con delicadeza sus ojos aun disfrutando del calor del pecho y del abrazo de su amante, su amado Saga aun continuaba perdido en su sueño, sus ultimos actos juntos aquella noche habían demandado mucha fuerza en él y ahora necesitaba descanso, con cuidado de no despertalo se aparto de sus brazos y se dirigio a la puerta para mirar el cielo, era tan hermoso a su vista, desfrutar de el con tranquilidad y paz era lo mejor, ahora era feliz…

De pronto una imagen se cruzo en su mente, una lucha, los guerreros terminando los unos con los otros, increíbles fuerzas despertando y la separación de dos corazones así como mucho sufrimiento, las imágenes eran muy rápidas y fuertes y su mente no pudo soportarlo, finalmente todo se volvió negro….

Laurel abrió despacio sus ojos color violeta y ante su rostro se encontraba la mirada preocupada de Saga, la había encontrado inconsciente en el portal de la alcoba y asustado había corrido a su lado, tomandola y depositandola en la cama esperado a que despertara.

- laurel …

- Saga … ¿qué paso?

- Lo mismo te pregunto

- Yo… yo …debo de ir con Athena –se levanto de golpe sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, los brazos del caballero dorado la rodearon consolándola preocupado mientras la sentía temblar

- ¿Que sucede?

- Una terrible batalla esta por llegar, pude verlo Saga… y esta vez el final es muy incierto

Otro día había llegado al pueblo, la rutina de la joven comenzaba como siempre desde temprano aunque con la diferencia de que aquella mañana se había levantado de muy buen humor, junto a su cama en un viejo florero se encontraba aquella rosa que había encontrado en su jardin noches anteriores, la miro y repentinamente la imagen de un par de profundos ojos azules se mostro en su mente haciéndola dibujar una delicada sonrisa en su rostro… él iria a verla a su presentación, tal vez no era la estrella del festival pero bailaría con todo su ser, daría lo mejor de si misma … bailaría para el.

- ¿pero en que cosas estoy pensando? – se dijo así misma mientras se levantaba de su cama, tomo una ducha y bajo las escaleras para la cocina, su hermana ya esperaba por ella para desayunar.

- Ceres, te levantaste muy temprano hoy

- el festival será mañana por la noche, estoy muy emocionada... tengo que dar lo mejor de mi - dijo la chica con mucha dicha

- increíble, ¿de donde salió tanta desición?

- aaa...- se sonrojo por completo Ceres - nada en particular ... solo ganas de hacerlo - dijo la joven tratando de salir del problema, su hermana la miro con duda debido a su comportamiento, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica se levanto y se marcho

- ¡Ceres espera!

- debo irme te veré más tarde hermana - dijo la chica castaña ya a lo lejos

En el auditorio ya estaban todas la chicas preparándose, Ceres tomo su lugar e inmediatamente comenzó con el calentamiento mientras era observada intensamente por Clara, estaba molesta por su presencia, podía sentirlo, era cierto que en los últimos días había tenido problemas pero ahora estaba lista y no le tendría más miedo a la estrella del espectáculo, después de todo ahora sabía que no era por ella que bailaría con todo en la noche del evento.

De pronto escucho su voz, estaba a lo lejos pero podía escucharlo claramente, como si le susurrara al oído, se giro y lo vio en el final de las butacas hablando con el dueño del teatro, su gallarda figura era sobresaliente, apuesto y elegante, como …. "Todo un rey"… pensó la joven mientras lo observaba a detalle deseando con todo su corazón ver sus azules ojos.

Entonces algo paso, el escenario cambio, ya no estaba en el escenario del auditorio si no en un enorme y oscuro palacio, en un segundo piso, aquel hombre de hermosos ojos azules estaba en la planta baja al final de las largas escaleras de mármol negro mirandola, vestido con una armadura de material negro, brillante y alada, pero pese a su figura escabrosa no le hacía sentir ningun miedo, por el contrarío era confortante, el hombre extendió su mano a ella esperándola al final de barandal demostrando una segura sonrisa… en el momento en el que se dispuso a bajar por la escalinata su mundo cambio de nuevo dejandola en la realidad del auditorio … ¿había sido todo una ilusión?.

- ¡Ceres! ¿pero que estas haciendo? - grito la directora - deberías de estas practicando ya - la joven al escuchar su nombre giro su vista a la mujer que le hablaba pero pronto sintió tras ella una presencia.

- perdona creo que te he distraído - dijo el hombre de cabello negro tras ella con una ligera sonrisa, la chica de un brinco se giro para verlo y perderse en esos hermosos ojos hasta que la voz del dueño le saco de su sueño.

- señoritas necesito su atención, quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo inversionista, él nos apoyara como productor en nuestras presentaciones... su nombre es Demian Van Hadsen y ha venido desde Alemania para visitarnos y ayudarnos.

Ceres abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, finalmente conocía su nombre y mientras escucha el propio latir de su corazón en sus oídos, se daba cuenta de que aquel ser se estaba grabando poco a poco muy dentro de ella.


	3. Encuentros

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

El gran palacio de mármol parecía solitario, sin embargo una enfada voz mostraba su enojo en el fondo. Afrodita jalaba inútilmente de la cadena que sostenía su grillete en el tobillo a la cama, su esposo le había dejado así ya por varios días y la desesperación comenzaba a dominarla, tenía que hacer algo por sus compañeros, bien era cierto que nunca había sido una gran amiga Hades y mucho menos de Persefone, pero su historia de amor llevaba ya mucho tiempo siendo una tragedia y era momento para que su felicidad llegara finalmente, entonces lo vio entrar a la habitación.

- Hefestos tienes que soltarme, sabes que lo que hace esta mal - dijo la rubia mujer desde el borde de la cama como reclamo

- sabes que no puedo oponerme a las ordenes de mi señor, ni siquiera por ti - dijo el dios parado en la puerta mirándola profundamente, ya habían tenido discusiones y problemas antes... o por lo menos casi siempre, pero aún así la amaba y odiaba verla así

- pero hefestos ...

- es una orden que no puedo negar … - dijo mientras volvía a salir de la habitación – pero has de saber que no estas sola en esto – hablo antes de perderse de vista, entonces la hermosa diosa pudo sentir un cosmos más dentro de la habitación y sonrió profundamente al mirar de quien se trataba.

Todos los miembros del elenco se acercaron hasta el dueño y el apuesto hombre junto él, el nuevo inversionista. Ceres aun a su lado no podía salir de la sorpresa y la alegría de al fin saber su nombre, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía a la suplica de demostrarlo por fortuna.

- es un gusto conocerle – hablo la directora mientras detrás de ella se acercaba Clara la "reina cisne"

- es un placer - dijo la chica en forma de coqueteo - mi nombre es Clara y yo soy...

- Si, se perfectamente quien es señorita ya he visto el cartel y no necesito saber más – pronuncio Hades interrumpiéndola y mirando de manera rápida a su amada Ceres, entonces se giro hacia el dueño para hablarle – debo marcharme pero estaré presente mañana durante la función de estreno como acordamos.

- ¡Claro! como usted diga señor, lo esperamos mañana – dijo alegre y complaciente el hombre mientras despedía a Demian ante la mirada de todos los demás y de los comentarios de critica de la chica celosa ante su actitud. Ceres lo vio marcharse y algo dentro de ella le impulso a seguirlo, lo alcanzo cuando este pasaba tras bambalinas para llegar a la salida.

- ¡espera! – grito la chica esperando parar el paso de aquel joven que estaba atrapado en su mente

- te dije que vendría a tu presentación – contesta Hades con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

- … Demian …. Es decir joven Van Hadsen … yo – trato de decir la chica pero el apuesto hombre la interrumpio

- solo dime Demian…

- yo… no creo conocerlo lo suficiente para llamarlo así … yo

- nos conocemos…nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo... más del que tu crees - contesto Demian de forma simple y seria lo que dejo sin habla a la muchacha.

- ¿que? - pregunto ella confundida pero sin obtener respuesta

- Debo irme, mi presencia podría llamar su atención por lo que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo aquí… pero prometo que te veré nuevamente – antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más el joven de adorables ojos azules se inclino a ella proporcionándole un leve beso en la mejilla y luego se marcho, la chica no pudo más que seguirlo con la vista hasta que este se perdió de ella, su corazón aun latía a toda prisa mientras que su mano subía hasta su mejilla para tocar el lugar donde sus fríos labios se habían posado, deseando con todo su corazón volverlo a ver.

En el gran salón del templo de Athena estaban reunidos todos sus caballeros escuchando a la joven de ojos violeta hablando

- Entonces dinos que fue lo que lograste ver en tu sueño – pronuncio Athena con dulzura

- eran imágenes borrosas, había batallas y poderes increíbles, pero por sobretodo note que esta vez la guerra no es contra uno, si no contra varios dioses, aunque no podrías decir quienes son… mi señora Athena lo único que puedo decir es que todo esta por empezar y comenzará en el gran salón cuando caiga el sol de cristal…-

Athena no sabía que decir ante sus palabras, los ojos de la chica frente a ella demostraban preocupación y advertencia, tenían que descubrir a que se enfrentaban pronto y oportunamente pues la presencia de aquellas extrañas en su santuario no hacían más que hacer más crucial la situación

- lo mejor es que estemos preparados en todo momento- dijo alzando la vista a los santos en el fondo – mis amados caballeros les suplico que estén alertas, no debemos de bajar la guardia ante cualquier situación.

- estaremos listos, todos su santos ya están por reunirse en Grecia - dijo Camus con su amada Itza a su lado

- en cuanto estén en tierra firme doblaremos la guardia - hablo Aioria complementado la información haciendo que Athena asintiera

Todos sus hombres y amazonas aceptaron la situación sin percatarse de la presencia de una joven de cabello azul cielo detrás de una de las columnas que salía con discreción del cuarto sintiéndose oculta, pero no era así, Shaka la había notado en el lugar y se movió detrás de ella para seguirla. La chica camino deprisa hacia la salida del templo rumbo a uno de los altos riscos del santuario donde sus compañeras ya esperaban por ella.

- ¿y bien? - pregunto Elli exasperada

- Tenías razón, el contacto de Hades con su esposa ha hecho que los poderes de la hija de Apolo regresen a ella … pero me temo que su visión no le ha mostrado nada con seguridad

- Es increíble que Apolo permitiera que ella se quedara con el mortal- dijo la guerrero de Iris dándole la espalda a las chicas para mirar al horizonte, aquella sacerdotisa lo había perdido TODO... por el amor a un santo, ante sus ojos no era más que una tonta - ... que desperdicio

- Te apuesto a que su padre no lo sabe, sería curioso saber que pasaría de enterarse en donde esta la ultima portadora de su divina sangre

- ¿Mirha como puedes decir eso? - hablo Yahim molesta por la actitud de su compañera

- ¡Basta ya!... Eso no importa, tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir, tendremos que hablar seriamente con el oráculo y sacarle la verdad como sea, no podemos actuar sin información exacta

- ¡No!... ¿que pretenden? no podemos hacer algo así, no estaría bien, lo mejor seria volver con nuestro señor Hermes y hablar con él después de todo ...

- Sabes muy bien que un moviendo al falso podría ser peligroso por eso nos pidieron actuar con discreción - hablo fogata muy enfadada

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto la chica de cabello azul

- Eso es precisamente lo que me gustaría saber – hablo una voz desde el fondo, las tres chicas miraron a un hombre alto, rubio y con los ojos cerrados acercarse a ellas – no se que estén planeando pero su actitud es muy sospechosa

- ¡Lárgate! Santo dorado, no tienes nada que hacer aquí - grito Elli advirtiendo al joven

- Lo siento pero me opongo a su requerimiento

- Entonces tendremos que pedirlo por las malas- Mirha estaba por actuar cuando Yahim se le adelanto

- Yo me haré cargo

La chica se coloco frente al dorado en posición de ataque mientras que este se mantenía quieto con los ojos cerrados, la joven lanzo el primer golpe, era veloz y las ráfagas de viento que salían de sus manos eran como cuchillas, Shaka logro esquivarlas pero una de ellas corto su mejilla haciéndolo sangrar.

- ¡ríndete! caballero, no estoy haciendo siquiera el mínimo esfuerzo

- no tengo porque temerte aliada de Hermes- Shaka estaba por contestar el ataque cuando la chica tomando la delantera se acerco a él para atacarlo nuevamente, el rubio soltó de su mano un leve poder pero el de Bora choco contra este, sus golpes se estrellaron entre ellos a muy poca distancia por lo que las piedras a su alrededor se desprendiendo flotando hacia arriba, una gran luz los ilumino cegando a las otras chicas y para cuando estas abrieron los ojos ambos guerreros habían desaparecido.

- ¡Yahim! – grito Mirha con preocupación lista para acercarse al lugar de desaparición pero la mano de Iris la detuvo

- No es momento para esto debemos actuar ahora- dijo haciéndole una seña para que la chica la siguiera, esta no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Mu había regresaba de la reunión con Athena, baja las escaleras de Tauro rumbo a su casa cuando algo llamo su atención, un cosmos en las afueras, en el bosque, era fuerte y por alguna razón le intrigaba de sobremanera, no le parecía malo, pero no podía confiar en que fuera amigo, se giro para hablar con su buen compañero que permanecía en el marco de entrada de su propio templo.

- Aldebaran podrías cuidar mi casa por un momento

- ¿Que sucede amigo?- pregunto el gran hombre

- Es lo que intento averiguar… - contesto Mu con seriedad en el rostro, lo que le indico al caballero de Tauro que era más que necesario que se ausentara

- De acuerdo, confía en mi.

El hombre de cabello lila salio a toda prisa rumbo a los bosques, sabía que su enemigo estaba cerca, este era veloz y sus movimiento eran erráticos como para distraerlo, pero nada de eso lograría engañarlo, sabía que se movería nuevamente así que brinco por encima de uno de los arbustos tecleando al invasor y haciéndolo chocar contra el tronco de un árbol.

- muy bien ganaste... ¡suéltame ya! – dijo la femenina voz de la chica vestida con una armadura negra y rosada, Mu soltó un poco de fuerza del antebrazo que mantenía contra el cuello de la chica y subió su rostro para mirarla llevándose una sorpresa.

- Luna … - fue lo único que salio de sus labios en forma de un susurro al mirarla directamente a los ojos verdes sorprendido

- Ahora soy Luna de Galatea…tanto tiempo sin verte… Mu - contesto la joven una vez libre de su agarre

- ¿Pero como es posible?, creí que estabas …

- Lo estaba …- le dijo mirándolo seria –pero este no es el momento para esto, trigo un mensaje urgente para Athena, Afrodita me envía, ella sabe como encontrar a Persefone y donde comenzara el ataque

- ¿Ataque?

- Una gran batalla se acerca y necesitaran ayuda caballeros…

Demian bajaba por las escaleras externas de la gran casa de opera, un auto ya esperaba por él, la puerta delantera se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de larga melena saliendo y haciendo una reverencia a su señor.

- ¿señor Hades esta listo?, ¿como ha salido todo?

- Ya hice contacto con ella, pero aún no esta lista Minos – dijo el hombre de ojos azules mirando al revivido juez frente a él- lamentablemente no queda mucho tiempo, él sabe que ya estoy aquí

- A decir verdad mi señor, creo que ya ha enviado a alguien a la tierra para buscarle

- Lo se… - hablo pensativo el rey del inframundo – debemos movernos rápido, no estoy dispuesto a perderla de nuevo… no podría recistirlo – dijo antes de abordar el auto y cerrar la puerta, Minos entro al asiento del conductor y al poco tiempo el auto se marcho … todo estaba por empezar finalmente...


	4. El lago de los Cisnes

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

La joven de cabello azulado miraba al horizonte desde el risco en donde se encontraba, observando el misterioso Santuario, parecía ser un lugar lleno de tanta paz desde esa distancia...

- ya tienes toda mi atención... ahora dime que pasa - Dijo Shaka detrás de Yahim, acercándose despacio hasta la chica que le había llevado a ese lugar.

- lamento la farsa, pero sólo así podía conseguir el espacio suficiente para hablar contigo - respiro profundo - algo eta pasando en el templo de Zeus, algo ... algo esta pasando con él, esta completamente diferente y su actitud ya no es de confianza, ordeno a Hermes enviarnos a la tierra para cumplir con una misión sin mucho detalle, no se porque involucro a Athena, pero creo que ni ella esta segura en este nuevo plan suyo... debes ayudarme a descubrir que sucede, se que tu eres uno de los más fuertes y fieles santos de la diosa.

- tus compañeras no estarán contentas con esta decisión

- no importa, las tres somos simples mortales que fueron elegidas para ser guerreras de un dios, pero no por ello dejaremos que utilicen nuestra confianza... - comento ella esquivando el rostro impávido del caballero cuyos ojos aún permanecían cerrados, sin embargo y para sorpresa de la chica este los abrió despacio dejándola ver un par de hermosos ojos azules, la joven no supo porque pero aquellos ojos le habían impactado repentinamente.

- de acuerdo te ayudare - dijo el rubio sincero y serio

* * *

La suave tela de las ropas blancas de la diosa de cabello lila se movían al compás de su caminar hacia su trono, dos figuras ya esperaban por ella mientras que una más de cabello verde le daba la bienvenida.

- son altas horas de la noche para este llamado Mu- comento el patriarca a su alumno

- lamento mi atrevimiento maestro Shion pero era necesario, quisiera presentarles a Luna de Galatea amazona de Afrodita, la misma diosa le a enviado a hablar con usted princesa – La joven de cabello color vino se inclino frente a la diosa para hacer una reverencia, cerro los ojos por un momento antes de poder hablar, había notado ya la presencia de dos de las enviadas de Zeus y sabía que escucharían cada palabra de su explicación, lo que no entendía era porque ellas necesitaban dicha información … ¿a caso Zeus no les había dicho nada a ellas?.

- Mi señora Afrodita me ha enviado para entregarle valiosa información que le ayudara a encontrar a la señora del inframundo

- ¿sabes en donde se encuentra?- pregunto la diosa

- No exactamente… pero puedo asegurarle que se encuentra en Grecia

- ¿a que te refieres? - fue ahora Shion quien la cuestiono

- No tenemos la ubicación de ella, pero si de su vigilante, una amazona de Hera, la amazona de Hebe… - dijo mirando con sorpresa a la diosa de la tierra que no entendía porque Zeus mandaría a cuidar a la reina del inframundo con una de las guerreras de su esposa – esta vigilante ha estado desde los tiempos mitológicos en la tierra de los hombres buscando, encontrando y cuidando de la diosa de la primavera evitando en muchos casos el reencuentro con su amado, ella esta ahora en esta ciudad observando, sabemos que esta en el pueblo cercano a la costa.

- ... Cercano al gran santuario - complemento el patriarca

- Así es… y por lo que sabemos Hades seguramente ya esta en la pequeña ciudad también buscándola

Elli ya no quiso seguir escuchando y camino con fuerza hacía la salida del templo de Athena seguida de Mirha, no sabía que era lo que le molestaba más, que Hades ya le llevara la delantera, que Athena y Afrodita decidieran ayudarle o que Hermes y Zeus le mintieran haciéndole perder el tiempo en una búsqueda cuya respuesta ya conocían.

- ¿Elli y ahora que? - pregunto la amazona de fuergo

- Encontraré a la chica primero

-¿Que?

-Tu quédate aquí y vigila a la diosa y a la hija de Apolo, conserva cualquier información útil, yo iré hasta la ciudad y encontraré a la chica así sea lo último que haga.

- ¡Elli espera … !- trato de decir Mirha pero la otra joven ya llevaba largo camino recorrido sin saber que una sombra viajaba detrás de ella.

* * *

El día de la gran función había llegado, las luces iluminaban el antiguo auditorio, tanto el exterior como el interior, el lago de los hermosos cisnes ya estaba montado en el escenario y tras las cortinas ya había un grupo de bailarinas ensayando mientras la gente comenzaba a tomar su lugar. Seiya jamás había estado en un lugar tan concurrido, pero no había podido evitarlo ante la insistencia de su hermana, su amiga Mina le había invitado a la presentación de la pequeña Ceres y ella se moría por ir a verla, lo cierto era que Seiya también estaba ansioso de ver la participación de la chica, algo en ella llamaba de sobremanera su atención desde el día de su encuentro y deseba verla de nueva cuenta solo por tratar de entender aquella sensación.

Ambos chicos entraron al lugar, Seika del brazo de su hermano dirigiéndose hasta su asiento, el auditorio era enorme por dentro, viejas columnas y pinturas le adornaban, pero lo que más había llamado la atención del castaño había sido el gran candelabro de cristal colgando del techo, era como un brillante sol del cristal.

- ... todo comenzará cuando el sol de cristal caiga … - susurro el joven inconscientemente

- ¿Seiya estas bien?

- No es nada hermana descuida, vayamos a nuestros lugares – sin más ambos jóvenes avanzaron hasta sentarse en los amplios sillones rojizos

Afuera un gran auto de color negro se detenía justo frente a la puerta del gran auditorio, del asiento del conductor descendió un hombre de plateada cabellera, dando pasos hasta llegar a la puerta posterior abriéndola para que su señor saliera del carro.

- llama a los otros – dijo el joven de ojos azules de forma seria – están aquí

- no se preocupe señor estaremos listos

- no permitiré que él se interponga nuevamente, ella esta por recordarlo ... - dijo finalmente Hades antes de dirigirse a las escaleras para entrar al lugar

Ceres estaba adentro, se preparaba para la gran función, peinaba su cabello y maquillaba su rostro para complementar su vestuario de cisne, ya estaba por terminar pues solo faltaba afinar unos cuantos detalles, como el tocado emplumado en su cabello, se acerco hasta el espejo y se miro en el para ajustarlo, coloco la pluma en su lugar pero al bajar su vista a su reflejo este no era el que ella esperaba. El espejo le mostraba a otra persona, una delicada doncella parecida a ella pero vestida de morado con adornos platinados y su cabello recogido de otro modo, extrañada la joven acerca su mano hasta el cristal del espejo frente a ella, observando a la figura del otro lado hacer lo mismo, al tocarla todo cambia, su camerino se vuelve el cuarto de un oscuro palacio, y ahora es ella misma quien usa la vestimenta morada, detrás suyo hay una figura, se gira para notar al apuesto hombre de hermosos ojos azules y vestimenta negra que se acerca despacio a ella, sin más al tenerla de frente la abrazada y ella no puede más que derretirse ante el calor y la seguridad que esos brazos le proporcionan, el joven recarga su mentón en su cabello mientras la chica respira profundamente su aroma, entonces siente como este se acerca hasta su oído para susurrarle

- ..siempre estaré a tu lado – aquellas palabras habían llegado hasta lo más profundo de su ser y sin darse cuenta lagrimas leves y pequeñas brotaron de sus ojos rodando por su mejilla, entonces la fantasía termina dejándola de nueva cuenta en el cuarto de aquel auditorio.

No lo entendía y la confusión en su pecho no le dejaba respirar, salio a toda prisa del lugar hasta el balcón, se recargo con fuerza en el barandal tratando de entender lo que había sucedido hasta que otra voz le llamo.

- ¿estas bien hermosa flor?

La chica lo mira y sus ojos brillan mientras que su corazón late con más fuerza en su pecho, ese efecto ya era lógico en ella, gracias a él... a su amado Demian.

- ¿te conozco?... es decir ¿nos hemos visto antes de todo esto?- el joven se acerca a ella y la toma del mentón para limpiar con suavidad sus lagrimas mientras habla.

- Si, te lo dije ... nos conocemos bien, nos conocimos casi toda una vida atrás.

- ¿Pero?... ¿como?... ¿por que no lo recuerdo?

- Con el tiempo llegara a ti, entonces volverás a donde perteneces…- dijo Hades con su vista en ella, entonces para su sorpresa los labios de la chica se posaron sobre los de él en un suave beso que termino pronto para su gusto, la chica se separo de el disculpándose por su atrevimiento, pero el joven no se lo permitió, tomo sus labios nuevamente con mucha más pasión, rodeando con sus manos su cintura para acercarla más a él, ella por inercia lo rodeo por el cuello profundizando más el beso, perdiéndose en la increíble sensación que aquello le provocaba, en el sentimiento de que estando junto a él todo era correcto, todo era perfecto y todo era paz para su propio ser. Entonces el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a ellos los alerto haciendo que estos se separaran.

- Ceres el elenco te esta buscando que … - cayo al notar al joven alto de cabello negro junto a ella, la chica sonrojada y apenada trato de decir algo pero escucho el grito de los otros actores llamándola

- Creo que debo marcharme, los veré más tarde – dijo la joven entrando al teatro apenada y apresurada

- No te acerques más a ella – dijo Mina retando con la mirada al dios frente a ella- él sabe que estas aquí y no te dejará tenerla de regreso, ese es tu castigo por desafiarlo

- Es claro que él sabe que estoy aquí, pero no me importa, en cuanto al castigo... no creo que sea la verdadera versión de la historia… a decir verdad creo el único castigo impuesto aquí es el tuyo

- ¿Que?

- ¿No estas cansada ya de este juego guerrera?, ¿del precio que tienes que pagar por tu castigo?, ¿de permanecer con los hombres esperando por cada reencarnación de mi princesa para cuidarla por capricho de mi hermano?- se acerco un poco a ella - ¿De convivir, conocer a personas, amigos, incluso amantes y permanecer congelada en tu tiempo eterna y joven mientras ves a todos los demás envejecer y morir dejándote solo por el deseo de alguien que no sufre lo mismo que tu? - Mina ya no pudo hablar ante su propia realidad, se giro y antes de perderse de vista le hablo de nueva cuenta

- Aléjate de ella … a menos que la quieras hacer sufrir nuevamente – diciendo eso se marcho sin más dejando a un serio joven tras ella.

Las grandes y rojas cortinas se abrieron para dejar ver las primeras escenas de la presentación, los primeros actores se dejaron mostrar en conjunto mientras contaba su propia historia. La gran salida de Ceres estaba por llegar, enlazo su brazo al de otras tres compañeras y junto con ellas salio al escenario, sabía que aquel apuesto joven estaba en uno de los palcos, mientras que su hermana estaba al centro, entonces algo en el publico llamo su atención, era una presencia, una tan sobresaliente que cubría la de los demás espectadores, con su vista busco la fuente de aquella sensación encontrando en el fondo, frente a la gran puerta del lugar a un hombre de cabellera rubia mirándola fijamente como sabiendo que ella también le miraba, no sabía que pero aquellos ojos le producían miedo, de pronto su concentración se rompió haciéndola caer junto con las otras bailarinas, ante el suceso las chicas se levantaron aprisa dando una ultima caravana antes de salir avergonzadas, inmediatamente el telón se cerro, Clara se acerco a Ceres para el reclamo, pero esta no la escucho, se aparto de la demás exclamando que necesitaba un momento a solas, camino por los pasillos con prisa hasta su camerino en donde la figura de una extraña le esperaba.

- al fin la encuentro su alteza- dijo Iris saliendo a la luz, dejando ver su figura armada ante la chica temerosa

- ¿quien eres? – pregunto Ceres confundida ante el vestuario de aquella joven

- mi nombre es Ellis de Iris, el rey de los dioses desea verla y mi deber es llevarla ante él

- ¿pero que cosas dices?... no entiendo bien que o quien eres, pero no deseo ir contigo, ¡aléjate de mi!– grito dando la vuelta pero la mano de la otra chica tomo su muñeca

- no es un permiso el que estoy buscando, vendrás conmigo lo quieras o no

- ¡suéltame!

- ¡déjala ir ya amazona! – dijo su hermana frente a ellas

-¿así que tu eres la guardiana?, la enviada de Zeus

- ¿que? - pregunto Ceres confundida

- No lo sabías jovencita, esta chica no es hermana tuya, no están unidas por nada, su misión por una eternidad es encontrarte en cada reencarnación y evitar tu reencuentro con tu esposo

-¿Que?... ¿de que hablas?… hermana- la miro con sorpresa la joven

- Ceres escucha yo...

- Tu no eres… ¿mi hermana?- pregunto la chica casi como un susurro, de pronto en su mente se proyectaron varias imágenes, de ella misma y de la chica a la que había conocido como su hermana, era ella vestida en diferentes formas, presentada a ella como su mejor amiga, su compañera, su hermana, diferentes figuras a lo largo de diferentes vidas, la presión la empujo a soltarse del agarre de su prisionera y alejarse de ambas chicas

- Ceres espera - hablo Mina tratando de detenerla

-¡Basta!, aléjense de mi las dos

- ¡Tonta!- grito Elli pero de un momento a otro Ceres elevo su cosmos lanzando con el a ambas chicas por los aires, la impresión fue tal que salio de la habitación asustada, corrió por los pasillo y de pronto lo vio a él frente a ella, el apuesto joven de ojos azules que le miraba con preocupación, todos sus sentimientos encontrados finalmente la vencieron haciéndola caes inconciente en los brazos de aquel joven, este la cargo dispuesto a llevársela, pero el hombre de cabello rubio se interpuso

- Esta vez no me detendrás pequeño hermano- le dijo el señor del inframundo al dios del trueno

- No me retes de nueva cuenta Hades - hablo desafiante Zeus

- Hm, ¿que te hace pensar que tu amenaza me da miedo?… eres tu quien ha roto con su promesa… quien se ha atrevido a engañarme y a retarme más de una sola vez

- Declararas la guerra nuevamente mi si no me obedeces

- ¿Y que harás si lo hago?, ¿de verdad tu amada hija seguirá tus concejos nuevamente para enfrentar una guerra santa que tu comenzaste?, ella no caerá en tu juego de nueva cuenta

- Hades tu … - intento atacarle pero los espectros del señor del inframundo lo rodearon dándole un ataque por supuesto no le hizo daño pero que lo entretuvo lo suficiente para dejar a su amo escapar, para despues desaparecer ellos también, Elli y Mina se acercaron hasta el dios de cabello dorado y este les miro

- Señor Zeus – reverencio iris- mi señor ¿por que no nos menciono que sabía la ubicación de la chica?, podríamos haberla escondido antes de que Hades llegara a ella.. señor nosotras...

- ¡Cierra la boca!- grito el dios- has fallado en tu misión, serias tu y tus inútiles compañeras la distracción y ahora se han escapado, incluso me defraudaste al convencer a Athena de ayudarme… - se acerco hasta ella con ojos furiosos - ya no me eres útil en ningún sentido así que no vale la pena conservarte – al finalizar sus palabras la espada dorada del dios atravesó el abdomen de la chica, Elli pudo sentir un gran dolor mientras sus rodillas tocaban el piso, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna su cuerpo choco contra el suelo, el gran rey se acerco hasta su otra súbdita para hablarle mientras esta le miraba sorprendida por su acción

- Ve con Athena y encuentra a las otras enviadas de Hermes, has todo lo posible por encontrar a persefone o de lo contrario ese será tu destino también – hablo el hombre para luego desaparecer, la chica impulsada por el miedo simplemente se retiro, Elli giro su cuerpo con dolor sobre el piso mirando al techo con su mente llena de pensamientos entrecortados, de pronto una sombra la cubrió, lo ultimo que sus ojos vieron antes de caer en la oscuridad fue la figura del fénix cargándola.

* * *

Hola, un nuevo capitulo ya, espero les guste... les dejo un regalin, una pequeña imagen que hice sobre esta historia... ¿que opinan? .com/art/Hades-y-Persefone-210734981


	5. Sol de Cristal

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Algo pasaba en el auditorio, Seiya podía sentirlo, brinco al notar un cosmos estallando repentinamente y luego dos mucho más fuertes que el anterior encendiéndose en la parte de atrás. Se preocupo, pero sobre todo se alarmo, conocía muy bien a uno de ellos, sin duda era el poder de Hades.

Se levanto de su asiento y pidió paso para pasar entre la gente y llegar al pasillo, Seika lo miro cambiar de estado y nerviosa le siguió, las luces ante el choque de energía comenzaron a parpadear, los actores en el escenario se miraban uno al otro sin saber que hacer o que decir mientras que el gran sol de cristal colgando en el techo del mismo se mecía de un lado a otro.

Ambos hermanos estaban en el pasillo, en camino hacía el escenario cuando un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules se apareció ante ellos, mirando fijamente al caballero de Pegaso, Seiya ignoraba de quien se trataba, pero algo en su mirada, en su poderoso cosmos le decía que ese sujeto era peligroso, que ocultaba más de lo que su apariencia mostraba.

- ¿quien eres?- pregunto el moreno sin perder tiempo, retando al hombre con la mirada y su pose de pelea

- Eres irrespetuoso como lo has sido siempre en todas tus vidas Pegaso - contesto Zeus mirándolo con dureza, reconociendo en él al guerrero asesino de dioses

- ¿Que?

- ¡Inclínate ante tu rey!

- No se quien eres, pero la única ante la que me inclino es Athena

- Siempre retando a los dioses, tu caballero de bronce que te has atrevido a derramar sangre divina, pronto pagaras por tus pecados, yo el gran Zeus me encargare de eso

- ¿Zeus...?- el chico no pudo decir más, en ese momento la mano del rey de los dioses se levanto creando una onda de poder que derribo al castaño haciendo que este volara varios metros hasta que choco con un muro, el pánico se apodero del público haciendo que la gente se amontonara para salir, pronto el poder de Zeus y el caos dominaron, el candelabro en forma de Sol de cristal se balanceo peligrosamente hasta que finalmente se soltó, cayendo entre los asientos.

Seika se aterro al ver a su hermano salir despedido, corrió entre la gente para alcanzarlo hasta donde su cuerpo descansaba entre los escombros inclinándose a el para hablarle.

- ¿Seiya, estas bien?

- Hermana debes de salir de aquí… Seika – trato de decir el joven, pero estaba débil, entonces sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza al ver al dios acercarse a ellos.

- ...Pegaso – dijo el hombre rubio con rabia observándolo fijamente, de pronto otra figura se interpuso cubriendo al chico, una hermosa joven, de ojos castaños y cabello rojizo con lagrimas suplicando y cuidando de su hermano.

Aquella joven, aquella imagen de la chica le hizo despertar de su shock, de la niebla en la que caminaba, le hizo recordar el amor por su esposa, por su propia paz, pero sólo fue por un instante, su ira regreso con fuerza, pero en ese momento fue capaz de contenerla temporalmente.

- Esta vez dejaré que te marches caballero de bronce, pero tus pecados, tu castigo seguirá presente en tu futuro, yo me encargaré de eso- le dio la espalda- regresa con Athena y avísale que hablaré con ella, me ayudara en esta nueva guerra santa, lo quiera o no - comento antes de darles la espalda y desaparecer.

Athena se levanto de su trono al escuchar en el eco de su cosmos el sonido del sol de cristal rompiéndose, no había duda ya, había comenzado, fuera lo que fuera había comenzado ya.

- ... señorita Athena – dijo kanon al mirarla sería, preocupada, Shion se acerco a ella cuando esta tomo su frente en señal de frustración pero esta se soltó amablemente declarando que estaba bien.

- Kanon debo pedirte un favor, necesito que llegues al viejo auditorio de la ciudad y ayudes a nuestros compañeros, averigua todo lo que puedas de lo que ha pasado ahí

- Como ordene mi señora – dijo el gemelo de saga para luego dar la vuelta y correr a su destino, justo al salir del palacio de la diosa, una sombra detrás de las columnas le siguió sigilosamente.

Yamil se derrumbo en el piso al sentir el cosmos de Elli desaparecer, ¿qué había pasado con ella?, ¿a caso ya era tarde?. Una mano en su hombro le trajo repentinamente calma, giro su rostro encontrando de frente el de Shaka, era como si hubiera leído en ella la preocupación y se acercaba hasta la chica para tratar de calmarla, sin pensarlo abrió los ojos dejando ver sus claros ojos, esos que llenaron a la joven frente a el de repentina paz, ya no estaba preocupada por su líder, pues sabía y conocía de más el poder y la valentía de la misma, sabía que ella saldría delante de cualquier problema.

- Yamil…- dijo en voz baja el hombre de cabellos rubios, la chica sintió escalofríos subiendo por su espalda al escuchar su nombre en aquella grave voz, sin embargo no lo demostró, no era el tiempo para caer en esas tonterías.

- Algo ha pasado en el auditorio, tenemos que ir, tal vez nosotros…

- ...No- dijo el hombre mientras sostenía su brazo con su mano evitando que partiera – por ahora no es lo mejor, si vas allá con el dios Rey tendrás el mismo destino que tu líder, su furia desatada ahora no le permite razonar… lo mejor es esperar.

- Pero … - La joven de cabellera azul sabía que el dorado tenía razón, tendrían que esperar… por ahora.

Mu y Luna estaban en las afueras del templo de aries cuando sintieron el terrible poder de Zeus en el poblado, estaba claro que esta batalla la había perdido ante el rey del inframundo, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder la guerra, el joven de cabello lila miro a su compañera a un costado suyo, se veía preocupación en su rostro, tal vez incluso miedo… ¿a caso sabía más de lo que había dicho?

-… Leda, ¿que no nos has dicho? – pregunto el joven sin esperar, ella había sido una gran amiga en su pasado, pero ahora peligraba la vida de su diosa y la de los habitantes del planeta.

- ¿Leda?... Leda… hacia tanto ya que nadie me nombraba de esa manera…- dijo la chica recordando, añorando aquellos tiempos en el poblado, en aquel lugar en el que se habían refugiado los pocos sobrevivientes de Lemuria, aquella tierra en la que Mu y ella se conocieron cuando niños.

- ese es tu único y verdadero nombre…prometiste no olvidarlo – dijo el caballero dorado acercándose a ella, la chica le miro y se perdió en sus ojos, al igual que el se perdía en los de ella, recordando aquellos tiempos…

_Xiho era un poblado pobre en donde se habían ocultado algunos de los sobrevivientes de Lemuria, a el había llegado un anciano con dos pequeños, un niño de cabello lila y una niña de cabello color vino, ellos eran por desgracia los únicos miembros vivos de sus respectivas familias, huérfanos refugiados bajo la capa de uno de los últimos maestros de las artes de aquella civilización_

_Mu y Leda habían sufrido mucho desde la muerte de su pueblo y su familia, eran miembros de una raza extinta y de grandes poderes que eran codiciados por fuerzas negativas, seres que harían cualquier cosa por tener en su poder a algún Lemuriano puro. Vivieron sus primeros años con el gran maestro, el anciano les enseño a usar sus habilidades en la psicoquinesis, les transmitió las enseñazas sobre las armaduras y los poderes en las mismas, el como traerlas a la vida y salvarlas de ser necesario, en la importancia de la energía viva en el ser de metal, que se volvería uno con su verdadero dueño. Les hablo del gran templo de Athena y su orden, en la cual esperaba Shion de Aries por su autentico sucesor._

_Corrían, jugaban, entrenaban y disfrutaban de su infancia en el lugar, pronto se volvieron grandes amigos, compañeros y futuros camaradas de armas, eran simplemente inseparables… casi almas gemelas._

_Con el tiempo la preferencia del gran maestro hacia Mu era más notable, sus entrenamientos eran más fuertes que el de su amiga, mientras a él le enseñaban a combatir a ella se le enfocaba más a la reparación de armas, ambos niños lo habían notado y poco a poco les fue afectando. Una noche Mu despertó ante el sonido del llanto proveniente de la jovencita frente a una ventan, Leda estaba arrodillada envuelta en lagrimas con su rostro hacia el cristal, trataba a toda costa de ser silenciosa, pero no había nada en ella que Mu nunca notara._

_- ¿Leda… por que lloras?_

_- El maestro no me quiere, seguramente soy tan mala estudiante que no sirvo más que para reparar armaduras, no soy digna de ser una amazona de Athena- dijo la pequeña con muchas más lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Mu no pudo evitarlo y se sentó a su lado, la envolvió en sus brazos tratando de calmarla mientras esta se desahogaba._

_- Descuida, el no piensa eso, seguramente te prepara para algo especial – pronuncio el chico cerrando más el abrazo._

_Con los días el muchacho de cabello lila noto más y más el cambio de actitud del maestro con su amiga y finalmente lo enfrento, lo alcanzo mientras este entrenaba en el bosque y le pregunto, aunque no esperaba la respuesta que este le dio_

_- ¿que ha dicho maestro?_

_- Esa es la verdad Mu, Leda y tu son posiblemente los únicos Lemurianos que siguen con vida, tu y ella deben de mantener nuestros conocimientos con vida, fue por eso que la entrene para que usara sus poderes – dijo mirándolo fijamente- pero ella es la única mujer que queda en nuestra raza, ella esta destinada a ser tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos los portadores de nuestra sangre, tu sangre, la sangre de nuestros antepasados._

_- Pero maestro ella…_

_- Ella es tu prometida Mu, será tu futura esposa._

_- Pero no puede hacerlo, no sin preguntarle a ella, Leda es capaz de hacer muchas cosas más que solo reparar armaduras, ella también puede ser una gran guerrera no puede…_

_- Fue rescatada para ti Mu, para ser la esposa de un gran guerrero, y te sugiero que lo mantengas así, por tu propio bien dedícate a ser ese gran guerrero. – hablo el maestro dándole la espalda para cerrar la discusión, el chico lo miro marcharse hasta que escucho un sonido tras de él, sabía de quien se trataba y la siguió cuando esta corrió para escapar, entro a la casa y la vio empacando sus cosas, estaba clara su decisión._

_- ...Leda_

_- Lo mejor es que me vaya, yo…_

_- Lo siento Leda_

_- No Mu, yo lo siento pero... no puedo vivir solo para ser esposa y madre... yo...- grito la chica haciendo que el muchcacho le mirara- me voy, quiero hacer lo que yo diga, no lo que digan los demás, ya no regresare, de ahora en adelante seré diferente – giro su rostro para mirar la luna llena- de ahora en adelante mi nombre será Luna, Leda ha dejado de existir._

_- ¡No!- grito Mu tomando sus manos entre las suyas – no voy a detenerte, si lo que deseas es tomar tus propias decisiones que así sea. Pero no te olvides de quien eres en realidad, no te olvides de mi amiga, de compañera… de mi alma gemela, promete que en el fondo recordaras tu nombre, tu verdadero ser Leda… - la chica lo miro y entendió, apretó la unión entre sus manos y sonrió antes de contestar._

_- Para ti seré siempre… Leda – le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico y simplemente se marcho._

_Algunos días pasaron luego de su partida, más luego de que dejara de sentir su cosmos. Un tarde mientras estaba en el pueblo una mujer se acerco a el para lamentarle la perdida de su amiga, Mu no lo había entendido, pero pronto el miedo lo domino, corrió hasta su casa en donde encontró a su maestro sentado a la mesa con su mano en su frente, cuando lo sintió en el cuarto levanto su vista para mirarlo y luego hablar._

_- por lo visto es cierto, algunos hombres del pueblo encontraron lo que quedo de ella en el bosque, ahora todo esta perdido, la línea de sangre se perderá! – grito el hombre mientras rompía la jarra de agua frente a él y luego salio de la casa, no sin antes gritarle- ya no sirve de nada que continúes conmigo, vete ya con Shion y comienza con tu entrenamiento dorado._

_Mu se quedo estático mientras lo veía salir, ahora entendía porque no había sentido más el cosmos de su amiga, la había perdido…_

O por lo menos eso creyó en aquel momento, y por muchos años lamento su muerte hasta su reencuentro ahora en el santuario.

- Leda... ¿que paso contigo? – pregunto el joven ahora lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para tomarla por los hombros y girarla para tenerla frente a él.

- Este no es el momento

- de acuerdo - dijo soltándola – pero entonces debes decirme todo lo que sabes de esta pelea entre Zeus y Hades…- la chica lo miro, se soltó de su agarre y luego hablo

- No hay nada que no sepan ya, mi señora afrodita ha sido defensora del verdadero amor desde tiempos milenarios, Hades y Persefone han sido el claro ejemplo de ese verdadero y único amor, desde el momento que se vieron por primera vez se entregaron el corazón, Afrodita al reconocer ese amor entre ellos abogo por ambos cuando Demeter acuso a Hades de haber raptado a su hija- Hablo leda, dio unos pasos adelante y luego se giro para verlo a los ojos nuevamente- luego de las guerras santas Zeus prometió que no se metería con Hades y su esposa gracias al trabajo que había hecho el rey de la muerte durante la batalla para probar a Athena, pero no cumplió, por eso Hades lo reto de nueva cuenta, esta vez por decisión propia.

- Athena debe de saber todos los hechos para tomar una decisión, debes de contarle todo lo que sabes

- Se supone que no debo intervenir más allá de lo que mi diosa me ha permitido

- Tu señora y la mía están en peligro, es momento de intervenir, te llevare con ella – se giro y comenzar a guiar el camino, pero de pronto se detuvo sorprendiendo a la chica- debemos hablar más tarde Leda…- con esas palabras la chica sabía a que se refería su viejo amigo, ya habría tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

Ceres abrió los ojos de golpe y pronto la sorpresa la domino al encontrarse en un gran y elegante cuarto, las sabanas, las cortinas y toda tela en el lugar tenía matices negros o de color vino, la cama era blanda y suave, extremadamente cómoda. La curiosidad la impulso a sentarse, un leve mareo la domino y luego de recuperar la calma trato de ponerse de pie, no portaba más el traje del cisne, ahora usaba un hermoso traje morado, con detalles en rosa y joyería plateada, junto con un collar del mismo material portando un rubí en el centro con la forma de un grano de granada, sorprendida se levantó, nerviosa y asustada al no entender nada corre hasta la puerta frente a ella, abriéndola y saliendo de la habitación.

Afuera había otro cuarto vacío, iluminado por la luz de la luna atravesando un gran ventanal adornado con un par de cortinas negras, frente a ella pudo notar la figura del apuesto hombre de ojos azules portando una elegante tunica negra, con hombreras plateadas adornadas y repletas de diamantes y otras piedras preciosas, mirando a través de la ventana el fondo del valle.

Como hipnotizada se acerco hasta el, admirada por la belleza de aquel hombre, impresionada por la tentación de correr a el y besarle profundamente…

- estas despierta – pronuncio el joven con suavidad

- Damian, ¿que paso?, ¿en donde estamos?, ¿que paso en el auditorio? – pregunto la chica confundida, un leve destello de preocupación o tal vez decepción se mostró en el rostro del chico, luego este volvió a ser serio, se giro para estar completamente frente a ella y luego le hablo.

- por ahora estamos a salvo, logramos escapar con bien del auditorio y lo importante es que tu estas bien

- entonces no era un sueño… todo eso paso ¿no es verdad?... Mina no es mi hermana, todo fue un engaño…- el dolor se podía ver reflejado en los ojos de la chica, la mentira y la traición le habían afectado, aun no conocía toda la verdad y el rey del inframundo temía que de contarle todo le hiciera más daño, lo último que quería era ver en ella esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas. Sin pensarlo más se acerco a ella posando una de sus manos en su hombro y la otra bajo su mentón para hacerla mirarlo.

- se que por ahora no lo entiendes, pero poco a poco vendrá a ti, entonces podré decírtelo todo, por ahora debes de tomar esto con calma, confía en mi.

- pero es que todo ha sido una mentira, mis supuestos padres y su muerte, todas la noches en las que lloraba en mi cama y ella se acercaba jurando que pasaríamos por todo juntas y juntas lo superaríamos todo era una mentira- decía la chica mientras se inclino comenzando a ver todo borroso, la presión, su sufrimiento y la debilidad por el golpe de expulsar su poder tan deprisa pronto la debilitaron haciendo que cayera de rodillas al piso, aun estaba entre los brazos del joven a su lado, no pudo contener sus lagrimas y mientras sufría de un terrible mareo las dejaba fluir, Hades la abrazo, la separo un poco de el besando su frente y luego la cargo para llevarla a la habitación continua, la chica recargo su rostro en su hombro abrazándolo por el cuello y nunca en su vida se sintió más segura que justo en ese lugar. Al llegar al cuarto el joven de cabello negro la deposito con suavidad en la cama para que descansara un poco más, estaba por marcharse cuando esta lo tomo por el brazo para impedirlo.

- quédate conmigo.. por favor – dijo Ceres en forma de suplica, los ojos del dios de la muerte se abrieron de par en par, sabía que no podría negarle nada nunca- no quiero estar sola, no ahora que se que realmente lo estoy, por favor quédate conmigo… por lo menos hasta que concilie el sueño- Hades acepto con su rostro y se acostó con suavidad a su lado, la chica inmediatamente se acomodo en su pecho mientras que este la rodeo con sus brazos, la joven aspiro su aroma, se hundió en la profunda paz y tranquilidad que le trasmitía y luego sin pensarlo acaricio su cuello con su nariz, subiendo despacio hasta su rostro y luego dirigiéndose a sus labios en un tierno beso, se separo milímetros de el solo para ser atrapada de nuevo por sus labios, se besaron con mucha más pasión, el joven la acerco más él apretando su abrazo mientras que la chica perdía sus manos en su sedoso cabello, el fuego comenzaba a consumirlos mientras aquel beso se hacía más profundo, pronto Hades estaba levemente inclinado sobre ella besándola con fuerza, rogando al saborear sus labios entrada a su delicada boca, pero entonces abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que la pasión que lo consumía, debía de detenerse, no era el momento y lo que más deseaba era demostrarle que la amaba, la amaba muchos más allá de la simple pasión.

- descansa – dijo separándose de ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos- me quedare a tu lado hasta que logres recuperarte… - sin más la chica hundió de nueva cuenta su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello y cerro los ojos para dormir un poco más.

Un grito de dolor se podía escuchar en el campo vacío bajo el mando de la noche, Ellis había despertado por la terrible sensación del fuego de la mano del fénix curando su herida, el dolor había sido intenso al momento, pero ahora por el contrario podía sentir que este cesaba.

- ¿a caso estas demente?, ¡eso duele! – grito la chica al joven de cabellera azul sentado de rodillas junto a ella ahora cubriendo su abdomen con una manta, le había quitado la armadura dejándola con su traje de entrenamiento, había roto la parte media de su traje para llegar a su herida y así curarla mientras esta estaba inconsciente. La chica lo miro notando que en su rostro no había sentimiento alguno y eso le molesto – ¿dime caballero disfrutaste de quitarle la armadura a una dama?, seguramente deseaste continuar con más ¿no es verdad?, sabías perfectamente que …- trato de decir pero una mano en sus labios la detuvo, el fénix acerco su rostro al de ella para hablarle de cerca y mirarla para hacerle entender.

- No soy de esa clase de personas, eres una compañera de armas de una o de otra forma…- guardo silencio y la miro directamente a los ojos, notando que ella hacía lo mismo- no creas además que causas tal interés en mi- hablo soltando su boca y luego poniéndose de pie para atender la fogata, se encontraba en la ruinas de un viejo templo en pleno campo lejos del poblado y del santuario, la chica reflexiono todo lo pasando, llegando a una sola pregunta

-¿Por que me ayudaste?

- Porque necesitabas ayuda, todo guerrero que la necesite y sea digno de tenerla debe ser ayudado- comento Ikki sin mirarla mientras se sentaba alrededor de la fogata, Elli lo miro con seriedad para luego contestarle

- gracias…


	6. Vendrá

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

Abrió los ojos al sentir la suave caricia de sus señora en su cabello, ahí frente a él con una cálida sonrisa estaba ella, la mujer a la que adoraba, la que respetaba y por la cual daría la vida… aunque no sabía si era amor por ella o lealtad a ella.

- ¿cómo te sientes Seiya?- pregunto Athena con dulzura, la misma dulzura que le procuraba a todos sus hombres y que al mismo tiempo era única para él.

- Como si una mula me hubiera pateado, ¿que paso?

- Te encontré inconsciente en el auditorio, bueno a decir verdad te encontré gracias a tu hermana

- ¡Seika!, ¿en donde esta?- pregunto agitado el muchacho al recordar lo que había pasado, al recordar al hombre de rubio cabello amenazante frente a ambos.

- Hermano aquí estoy... tranquilo – dijo la chica entrando por la puerta del fondo de la habitación corriendo a su lado, su hermano la abrazo aliviado de que estuviera a salvo – Kanon llego a nosotros y nos ayudo a llegar al santuario luego del encuentro con ese hombre

- Zeus..

- ¿Seiya que paso?- pregunto Shion que también se encontraba en la habitación preocupado

- Zeus estaba en el auditorio, no se bien que estaba haciendo ahí pero… advirtió que vendría al santuario

- ¿Vendrá al santuario?- pregunto Aioria un tanto nervioso, recordaba a la perfección las miles de batallas en las que grandes fuerzas habían invadido el santuario, sobre todo la vez en la que los titanes habían amenazado la paz.

- Vendrá a tratar de convéncete para que trabajes para él – Hablo Leda entrando al cuarto seguida de Mu, tenían claro que lo mejor era contarle a Athena todo lo que sabían para que estubiera preparada para cuando el rey dios llegara a ella

- ¿como dices? - pregunto la diosa de cabello lila girándose por completo para observar a la pareja recién llegada, en la mirada de ambos era más que evidente la advertencia.

-Zeus estaba en el pueblo porque quería llevarse a Persefone antes de que Hades la encontrara, pero llego tarde, la nueva batalla esta comenzando y como representante de la tierra lo más conveniente para él es tenerte de su lado

- ¿Por que Hades iniciaria una nueva guerra santa?, él ya estaba arrepentido de todo

- Ninguna de las guerras en sus vidas pasadas ha sido culpa suya, y al igual que a usted solo le ha traido tristeza y soledad, mi señora, ni siquiera el olimpo esta a salvo de la traición, no puedo contarle más pero puedo decirle que no se precipite, piense bien la decisión que tomara, debo regresar con mi propia señora para contarle todo, pero volveré para ayudarles – sin más la chica se inclino ante la diosa y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar

Mu no pudo dejarla irse nada más así, le alcanzo en el pasillo y la detuvo llamándola por su nombre, al escuchar su voz la joven se giro mirándolo fijamente, por un leve momento perdiéndose en sus ojos y luego regresando al presente.

- no puedes volver Leda, si Zeus te descubre el…

- tengo que ir, mi deber es informarle a mi señora lo que ha pasado… tu harías lo mismo si se tratará de Athena... tu deber siempre esta presente... - contesto la chica mirándolo con profundidad, como si hubiera tristeza y melancolía en sus palabras

- Leda es peligroso

- Lo se pero…

- No quiero enterarme de nuevo que has muerto… no lo soportaría… no de nuevo - dijo el chico acercándose a ella para tomar su mejilla, de verdad no quería dejarla ir, no quería perderla nuevamente.

- Mu …

- Cuando te fuiste del pueblo… te dieron por muerta… y yo creí… - dijo sujetándola ahora de los hombros con un poco de fuerza- … yo creí que te había perdido… Leda yo…

- Tu más que nadie sabes que debo hacerlo…- sin pensarlo se acerco a él dandole un beso en la mejilla tal y como lo había hecho cuando más jóvenes antes de marcharse de su lado – prometo que volveré a verte…- la joven se soltó de su abrazo y dio media vuelta para salir de los muros del templo de Athena, debía de volver con su diosa afrodita e informarle todo lo pasado, ella le diría cual sería el siguiente paso.

Mu se quedo observando la puerta de salida aun y pese a que la chica ya no podía ser vista, algo le impidió moverse de inmediato hasta que finalmente el embrujo se rompió, decidió que lo mejor era volver a su propio templo. Sin embargo toda aquella escena había sido percibida por su maestro, Shion sonrió de medio lado con ironía al observar a su alumno, sus acciones y los de la chica, estaba más que claro que el lazo entre ellos no se había roto aun y pese al paso de los años.

Entre las sombras de las columnas en los pasillos del santuario podía observarse una figura moverse con prisa, Fogata estaba desesperada, indecisa, Yahim había desaparecido, mientras que el cosmos de Elli repentinamente se había apagado, no sabía que hacer, tenía que encontrar a sus compañeras y recuperar a Persefone, eso estaba claro, pues aún tenía ordenes que cumplir y sin embargo no sabía si debía de seguir el camino junto con Athena o continuar sóla, de pronto y sin previo aviso se vio acorralada entre la pared y el calido cuerpo de un hombre, al subir su rostro pudo observar la mirada fría de Kanon, este la había encerrado entre sus brazos que se posaban a cada lado de su rostro, estaba claro que pedía de su atención y por muy ruda que la joven fuera no pudo evitar por al menos en ese momento sentirse intimidada por aquellos ojos, intimidante y placenteros al mismo tiempo eran aquellos ojos.

- ¿se puede saber cual es la idea caballero? – grito la amazona de Hermes al verse sin salida

- esa es mi pregunta, pude darme cuenta de que me seguiste cuando salí del santuario para buscar a Seiya, y note tu presencia en la habitación mientras hablabamos, la pregunta es, ¿por que tanto misterio amazona?, ¿que estas ocultando?, ¿que es lo que pretendes tomando información de nosotros tratando de que no lo notemos?

- Eso no te importa maldito atheniense – dijo mientras con fuerza lo empujaba del pecho logrando así liberarse

- Sea lo que sea que pretendas sabes que lo harás sóla, ya no hay quien te ayude y te aseguro que te estaré vigilando – dijo Kanon antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a la habitación del fondo, la chica no le quito la vista de encima hasta que este desaparecio, no era que le dieran miedo sus palabras, pero tenía que prevenirse si quería evitarse problemas, más ahora que, como había dicho el caballero, estaba sola.

En el templo de Géminis mientras tanto estaba Laurel, observando por la ventana las estrellas de la fresca noche, recordaba el día en el que había aceptado vivir en el templo del guerrero de aquel signo, se había decidido cuando este le hablo de la visión que había recibido durante el tiempo en el que pudo usar los poderes de la chica para ver el futuro.

_La batalla había terminado y Laurel estaba por marcharse, su caballo estaba listo y estaba por montar en el cuando una voz le llamo_

_- ¿te marcharás así nada más? – pregunto Saga detrás de ella, conservando en su rostro la completa seriedad, la chica le miro y por un momento mostro sorpresa ante la pregunto pero pronto la oculto._

_- Vine a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, ahora debo partir y buscar un nuevo hogar_

_- Sabes que no necesitas buscar un nuevo hogar_

_- ¿Que?- pregunto un tanto confusa, de verdad aquel joven había sentido... esa visión..._

_- Entiendes perfectamente a que me refiero – dijo el joven acercandose a ella y posando una mano en su rostro - __Fue la visión más real que he tenido en toda mi vida, y fue de un futuro juntos… la imagen perfecta en la cual te tengo en mis brazos con el calor de ambos llenando la habitación, con el amor del uno para el otro a flor de piel y para siempre..._

_- Fue solo una imagen Saga... el futuro... puede cambiar- contesto la chica tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y ansiedad al mismo tiempo._

_- Sólo si tu lo deseas y puedo ver en tus ojos que no es así, tu también recibiste esa visión ¿no es cierto… ?- hablo acercando su rostro un poco al de ella- y la sentiste tan viva, tan real como yo pude sentirla ¿verdad?_

_- ...Es un sentimiento que no puedo sacar de mi pecho, por eso tenía miedo de venir aquí desde el principio... pero … Saga …- trato de decir la joven pero los labios del chico sellaron en ella toda palabra y toda duda, se fundió con él en aquel beso que se fue profundizando con el paso del tiempo, que ahora era una batalla por demostrarle al otro la intensidad de los sentimientos que se provocaban entre ellos._

_Luego de esa tarde ya no había nada más que los separara, la chica comenzo a vivir con el caballero de la tercera casa y los días pasaron hasta volverse semanas y luego meses._

_Una noche disfrutaban de la caía de la tarde juntos, ambos sentados en la suave alfombra de la habitación del guerrero observando a través de su ventana el ahora aparecer de las estrellas, se miraron y sin pensarlo Saga se acerco a ella y la beso tierna y coquetamente en los labios, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro, aun no estaba acostumbrada del todo a los repentinos momentos de cariño de su amado, quiso regresar el gesto y le beso pero antes de que pudiera retirarse de sus labios el joven la tomo por el cuello y la beso con más pasión, la chica en respuesta hundio sus manos en su cabello y profundizo más el beso dejándose caer sobre la alfrombra llevándose con ella al guerrero de géminis, Saga se separo de la joven al comenzar a sentirse consumido por su propio deseo, no quería apresurar las cosas, ni hacerle sentir a ella presión al respecto._

_Laurel parecio entender el predicamento en la mente del chico y simplemente le volvio a besar, Saga no pudo resistirse ante tal encanto y le correspondio el beso para luego posar sus labios en su cuello, pero el encanto se rompio cuando de los labios de la chica se desprendio un leve gemido._

_- Laurel… - dijo Saga separandose levemente de ella – debemos de parar ahora, si continuamos así te juro que no habrá fuerza alguna que me separe o me detenga de hacerte mía_

_- Tal vez… - dijo ella eliminando un poco de distancia entre ellos – eso es lo que deseo_

_- ¿Laurel te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo?, ¿de verdad estas lista?, ¿de verdad estas dispuesta a no solo perder tu pureza si no tu poder de predicción también?, sabes que al entregarte a mi lo perderás para siempre..._

_- La ultima visión que deso recordar es esta Saga, en la que me entrego a ti y tu te entregas a mi … - hablo la chica despacio para luego volver a acercarse a él para besarle, esta vez ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el deseo hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos se volvieron uno._

Si aquella tarde Laurel había perdido su poder de ver el futuro, pero había ganado al amante más fiel y amoroso que se pudo imaginar así como un sentimiento verdadero que solo el le podía entregar y que le demostraba día con día.

En ese momento el hombre de sus pensamientos la rodeo por la espalda con sus brazos besando levemente su cuello, en los labios de la chica se dibujo una sonrisa mientras giraba levemente su rostro para poder besarle.

No muy lejos de ahí Mu desendía por las escaleras para llegar a su propio templo, sin querer sus ojos habían presenciado la escena entre los amantes y avergonzado apresuro su paso. Sin embargo aquella imagen no se quito de su mente preguntándose el como se sentiría tener al ser amado en sus brazos y saberse correspondido por ella, inevitablemente la imagen de Leda se poso en su mente mientras finalmente llegaba hasta su hogar, ya no podría negar un sentimiento que muchos años atrás había aceptado, estaba enamorado de ella, desde que eran niños su corazón le pertenecía a ella, no lo había entendido hasta mucho después de que esta se marchara, cuando su compañía le hizo falta, pero al escuchar de su supuesta muerte su corazón y su amor por ella se habían roto en mil pedazos.

Por mucho tiempo creyo que aquel sentimiento se había borrado de él hasta su reencuentro, con haberla visto en ese preciso momento en el bosque la llama de su amor por ella se había vuelto a encender, tal vez y ahora con mucha más fuerza… estaba confundido ¿qué haría ahora?

- ¿Mu estas bien? – pregunto Shion entrando al templo de Aries luego de que su alumno lo hicera

- ¡Maestro!, ¿se le ofrece algo?, ¿que hace aquí?- pregunto sorprendido el chico al mirarlo parado detrás de él

- Algo te molesta, es evidente… tengo una idea al respecto, pero prefiero que seas tu quien hable…

- De verdad no tiene nada de que preocuparse maestro… yo..

- ¿Es leda no es así?… la amas- Mu se giro a su maestro al escuchar esas palabras- puedo verlo en tus ojos cuando mencionan su nombre… y eso es raro en ti Mu, tu jamás dejas evidenciar tus sentimientos

- Siempre fue parte de mi entrenamiento, siempre fue lo que trate de enseñarle a Itza…

- Y no lo entendio, tal fue el caso que logro derretir el hielo en Camus, ¿por que tu no puedes hacer lo mismo?

- Porque como dijo maestro… no igual… lo que yo sienta por Leda… no es correspondido, ella jamás aceptaría estar conmigo… ella es libre y nunca quiso perder eso

- Leda igual que tu era diferente en ese entonces…

- Aun así no voy a obligarla a algo a lo que otras personas la tenían destinada…yo no

- No sabes que pasa con ella tampoco… no asegures nada hasta no saber la verdad Mu, eso fue siempre parte de tu entrenamiento también.

* * *

... y sigo adelante con la historia, espero este quedando bien.

* Le dedico con mucho cariño la continuación a Lady Midir, a Virgox y a 0Umizu0, que han estado conmigo desde la precuela de esta historia, como dije seguimos adelante...

Saludos!


	7. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

_Podía sentir como aquella arma blanca le atravesaba por el abdomen y el frío liquido carmín brotar de la herida, su amado de ojos azules la tomo entre sus brazos lleno de lagrimas…_

_- no me dejes…- hablo en un hilo de voz el sentirla alejándose de él, pero la chica ya no respondió pues ya estaba en las puertas de un oscuro abismo._

Ceres abrió los ojos al despertar de aquel sueño, juraba haber sentido la muerte y el dolor de ser alejada de Demian como si hubiera sido cierto, lagrimas frescas se posaban en sus mejillas ante la tormentoso sensación, giro su rostro sólo para notar al hombre literalmente de sus sueños profundamente dormido a su lado, con solo mirarlo ahí la paz regreso a su interior, ¿como era posible que él tuviera tal efecto en ella?, se sentía tan atraída al joven como un imán estaba… estaba enamorada… enamorada de él, ya no había duda. No quiso despertarle, se levanto con cuidado de la cama y se encamino a la salida, tenía una gran curiosidad sobre el lugar por lo que impulsada por la misma decidió explorarlo.

Camino por el largo pasillo repleto de ventanales y puertas, abrió las que estuvieron a su alcance descubriendo cuartos finamente decorados, estaba por dar la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo cuando una tenebrosa sombra en el la alarmo, parecía una gran bestia alada que se acercaba a ella, asustada la chica dio media vuelta y corro para alejarse de ella, pero se tropezó cayendo con poca delicadeza al suelo, la enorme bestia finalmente le alcanzo.

- ¿su alteza se encuentra bien?- dijo una masculina voz inclinándose a ella para levantarle, la chica giro su rostro y le miro, no era más que un joven de mirada y cabello dorado que portaba lo que parecía una armadura de color oscuro, era esa armadura la que poseía esas enormes alas que le daban la apariencia de un monstruo.

- estoy bien, no fue nada gracias… espera ¿como me llamaste?- pregunto la chica al notar las palabras con el que aquel hombre le había llamado.

- mi señora, no entiendo su pregunta- contesto Radamanthys no sabiendo en realidad que responder, la chica trato de explicarse pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más una voz detrás de ella le detuvo.

- su alteza te ha llamado mi bella flor- dijo Hades acercándose a ella con un semblante tranquilo, la chica al verlo despierto le sonrío tiernamente, aunque aun con la duda en la mente – Radamanthys por favor espérame en la sala del trono, debo hablar contigo y los otros jueces en un momento.

- si mi señor - contesto el hombre emprendiendo la partida

- Juez..- le llamo su rey para que este se detuviera- dile a Pandora que necesito que venga por favor

- como ordene- respondió el caballero con brillo en los ojos, no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado ya para el Juez, el nombre de su amada mujer hacía que todo su mundo se iluminara.

Hades miro a la chica que observaba aun con algo de temor al hombre con terrorífica armadura marcharse, la tomo por los hombros y levanto su mentón para que esta le observara- se que tienes muchas preguntas y con gusto contestaré a ellas, es hora de que sepas toda la verdad, pero primero debo de atender asuntos para nuestra seguridad – le dio un suave beso en los labios y continuo hablando- espérame aquí, come algo y en cuanto llegue Pandora pídele que te muestre los alrededores, hablaremos cuando este de regreso.- el hombre de ojos azules camino para seguir el recorrido que había hecho el juez pero la voz de su esposa le detuvo.

- ¡Demian!- grito la chica- vuelve pronto…- dijo antes de sonreír picadamente y luego dar la vuelta para regresar a su cuarto, era imposible ocultar la alegría que ahora le invadía.

Por fin había llegado al palacio de mármol blanco del dios rey, tenía que entrar con sigilo para llegar a la habitación de su señora y hablar con ella, los primeros pasos habían sido fáciles, era como si no hubiera nadie en el lugar, Leda se adentro por los pasillos hasta que llego al cuarto donde estaba presa afrodita, abrió las puertas con cuidado y se acerco al fondo, pero su paso se detuvo en seco al ver la escena frente a ella.

Con horror vio caer al suelo el cuerpo de Hefestos que había sido golpeado con furia, Afrodita lloraba desconsolada aun encadena en la cama, Zeus cansado de desquitar su irá con el herrero por su traición le había soltado luego de golpearlo y en ese momento se percato de la presencia de la joven amazona.

- maldito … - dijo la chica al observar lo que su señor había hecho

- estupida amazona, ¿así que eres tu la enviada de Afrodita?, tu eres parte de los traidores- dijo acercándose a ella, la chica admitía que su presencia le atemorizaba pero no se lo mostraría, no se dejaría vencer sin al menos intentar defenderse, había dicho que regresaría al santuario, lo había prometido, se lo había prometido a él y quería cumplir con esa promesa, más ahora que le había vuelto a ver. Se coloco en pose de pelea y dio el primer ataque pero este murió sin gracia en la palma del dios de cabello dorado – mi turno – dijo antes de lanzar una fuerte ráfaga de energía que envío a la chica con fuerza contra el muro de la habitación.

- ¡ya déjala Zeus!– grito afrodita desesperada y atemorizada por su fiel amazona, pero nada detendría a aquel ser, se acerco a la chica que aun estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo, esta trato de levantarse escupiendo un poco de sangre pero no podía moverse con facilidad, un gran dolor la domino cuando aquel hombre rubio la tomo con brusquedad del cabello, al hacerlo noto algo en ella - pagarás por lo que has hecho... lemuriana – antes de que todo se volviera negro de los labios de la joven salió una sola palabra...

- Mu…

Mu se giro de golpe hacía la salida de su templo al sentir aquello, era Leda llamándole en su interior, una terrible sensación le invadió y las ansias de ir a buscarla eran casi imposibles de contener, tomo algunos pasos hacía la salida solo para descubrir a otra joven amazona frente a él.

- por favor…- dijo Mina casi con llanto - debo hablar con las enviadas de Hermes- el caballero dorado sabía por lo que había escuchado en la junta anterior que un mensaje de Zeus llegaría nuevamente e imagino que era esa chica quien lo entregaría, dio aviso por medio de su cosmos a Athena y luego indico a la joven recién llegada que le siguiera, ni así lograba apartar de él, el terrible sentimiento que había llegado tan de pronto a su alma, algo había pasado con Leda, lo sabía y nuevamente no había estado a su lado para protegerla.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al templo de Athena, todos los demás caballeros ya les estaban esperando, Mina salio de detrás de Mu y Seiya le reconoció de inmediato pese a que esta estaba vestida con una armadura, pero no menciona nada en el momento, tal vez sorprendido por el hecho de saber ahora que ella era una amazona, tenía una leve sospecha de porque o a quien había ido Zeus a buscar al auditorio.

- ¿quién eres?- pregunto Shion con fuerza a la recién llegada.

- Mi nombre es Mina, Mina de Hebe, soy una de las amazonas de Hera, aunque durante mucho tiempo me dedique a servirle a Zeus.

- ¿eres tu quien ha traído el mensaje de Zeus?

- No mi señora, si fui enviada por él, pero no para hablar con usted si no para llevarme a las amazonas de Hermes que aun quedan aquí

- ¿A que te refieres con "aun quedan"?- dijo Mirha de Fogata entrando sin ninguna modestia al cuarto ante la mirada de los demás, Kanon no la perdió de vista en ningún momento al sentirla ahí, Mina no sabía como contestar aquella pregunta, tal vez todos los presentes eran guerreros de dioses diferentes, que provenían de pasados diferentes, pero al estar ahí, entrenando y sirviendo formaban un lazo entre ellos, una hermandad y seguramente aquellas chicas siendo únicas bajo el mando de Hermes compartían un lazo aun mayor.

- Tengo entendido que Iris dejo en este santuario a sus dos seguidoras, ahora que ya no esta al mando, Zeus me ha ordenado tomar su lugar

- ¿Pero que dices?, ¿como que ya no esta al mando?- pregunto la joven de fogata con alarma en la voz

- Ella...

- ¿Que le paso a Elli? – dijo Mirha tomando a la otra amazona por el cuello sacudiéndola un poco, la rabia comenzaba a crecer en ella con rapidez

- Zeus acabo con ella al no cumplir su misión

- ¿Que?- contesto sorprendida y molesta la chica de cabello castaño, pronto comenzó a sacudir con más violencia a la amazona frente a ella- ¿pero como..? tu fuiste testigo, tu lo observaste todo y no fuiste capas de intervenir, ¿acaso eso era lo que buscabas?, quedarte con su lugar, ¡maldita pudiste haberla ayudado!- gritaba fogata con desesperación, kanon se acerco hasta ella para tomarla por los brazos y alejarla de la peli rosa, estaba fuera de si por lo que decidio que lo mejor era sacarla del cuarto, la cargo por la cintura y se marcho con ella de la habitación.

- ¡Sueltame!, debe de pagar por lo que hizo- gritaba la chica tratando de soltarse del agarre del gemelo de Saga

- ¡No!, y no volverás ahí hasta que te calmes – hablo soltándola frente a él finalmente, pero tomándola aun de los hombros para evitar que regresara a la habitación

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?, ella no hizo nada, permitió que la mataran … no hizo nada- grito Mirha aun más molesta mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos- ella era nuestra líder, nuestra hermana mayor… y la mataron… sin que pudiéramos hacer nada- dijo mientras agachaba el rostro tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, sin saber que la impulso se oculto en el pecho del hombre frente a ella y finalmente dejo salir su dolor, Kanon se congelo ante la sorpresa pero al sentir las lagrimas que empapaban sus ropas la compasión lo domino y finalmente la rodeo con sus brazos, entre más lloraba la chica más fuerte le abrazaba.

En la sala Athena ordena a Mina quedarse en el lugar, le informa que al parecer Yahim y su caballero dorado Shaka habían desaparecido, la peli rosa acepta sabiendo que lo mejor era que esperara hasta que fogata se calmara para poder hablar con ella, finalmente Seiya se ofrece a mostrarle el lugar a la chica ahora que había aceptado quedarse.

Mu observa como el caballero de Pegaso se lleva a la invitada de su diosa de la habitación, pero su concentración esta perdida, el sentimiento de miedo por Leda seguía más que presente, aún podía sentir la suplica de la joven por medio de su cosmos, pero simplemente no sabía que hacer , no podía dejar su lugar en un momento de crisis como el que era ahora y no podía ir al templo de Zeus a buscar a la chica sin iniciar una nueva guerra…

- Leda …- salio de sus labios mientras su pensamiento se concentraba sólo en ella.

Ceres se levanto de la cama al escuchar como tocaban suavemente la puerta de la habitación, al abrirla noto con sorpresa del otro lado a una jovencita de su misma edad, portaba un bello y sencillo vestido oscuro hasta el suelo, su cabello era lacio, negro y largo mientras que sus ojos eran de un color violeta profundo.

- buenas tardes mi señora, mi nombre es Pandora, me han enviado para hacerle compañía

- ¡Hola!, yo soy Ceres… aaa ¿mi señora?… por favor no me digas así, sólo ceres

- Radamanthys dijo que serías tímida al respecto, esta bien, sólo Ceres…- la chica la miro con duda ante el comentario, pero sabía que más tarde todo se aclararía por lo que ya no dijo más- ¿te gustaría conocer el palacio?

- Si claro sería un palcer

Ambas chicas recorrieron el lugar despacio, Pandora le mostró todos y cada uno de los cuartos, los pisos y los pasillos del lugar, le dijo que ese castillo era una copia exacta del palacio en el que ella había vivido cuando niña, su señor lo había construido en honor a la joven y como una disculpa por todo lo que había pasado con ella en tiempos pasados, era un obsequio para que de vez en cuando ella pudiera salir al mundo exterior y disfrutar de el.

- ¿el mundo exterior?

- si, nuestra tierra es muy diferentes a estos lugares, la luz no esta siempre presente y sólo hay flora en algunas partes, todo gracias a usted su alteza, la reina del inframundo

- ¿la reina?... ¿pero que quieres decir? yo no soy…- hablo pero callo de inmediato al notar en el jardín del palacio un único y hermoso árbol de granadas, sin saber porque la joven tomo uno de los frutos caídos al piso, estaba partido a la mitad y podían verse los granillos en el interior, lo abrió un poco más haciendo que estos se mostraran otro poco, tomo uno de los granos y lo contemplo en su palma, como flash en su cabeza la invadieron imágenes, ahí estaba ella en un palacio de mármol frente a una mujer que sabía era su madre, una bella mujer de atuendos griegos elegantes, trataba de convencerla de que se quedara con ella, pero en la mente de la chica ya no había dudas al respecto, amaba a su caballero oscuro y se iría con él no importando nada más.

- Persefone he dicho que no y harás lo que yo te diga – grito Demeter tomándola del brazo, pero la chica no renuncio, se soltó de ella y la empujo para alejarla de si misma

- No podrás detenerme, no dejare que me detengas – la joven corrió a la salida pero un par de soldados se lo impidieron, la arrastraron hasta su madre y la llevaron a una habitación para encerrarla, pero la chica era más lista, rompió los barrotes de su cuarto, bajo por las enredaderas de la pared de su torre y llego hasta el jardín al que había prometido acudiría para verle, ahí estaba el bajo las hojas de un frondoso árbol portando su armadura alada, a su lado un carruaje oscuro jalado por enormes caballos negros y alados, el joven de ojos azules le extendió la mano y esta la tomo subiendo al carruaje, ambos llegaron hasta la profundidad de una tierra sin luz, había en el centro un enorme palacio de mármol negro, decorado y protegido, ambos entraron hasta llegar al jardín en el interior, en el centro había un árbol de granadas, el joven de cabello negro le entrego uno de los frutos a la joven y esta saco de su interior unos cuantos granos, estaba por comerlos cuando la mano de su amado se poso sobre los mismos.

- ¿Estas segura?... recuerda que al comer de la comida de este lugar te estas condenando a quedarte aquí… no volverás a ver la brillante luz del sol, o los verdes prados del exterior… - la joven retiro su mano de la de él con los granos aun en la palma, sin más los comió y luego le miro con una sonrisa

- No es una condena…es un privilegio, compartiré contigo incluso esta oscuridad… Hades..

- Persefone… - susurro el hombre antes de besarla. Ceres despertó de su trance sorprendida por la imágenes… por los recuerdos que habían llegado a ella… era ella, su vida pasada, su verdadera vida… el origen de todo

- Persefone…- pronuncio en un susurro, de pronto sintió su presencia detrás de ella, al girarse pudo ver los azules ojos de su amado con un semblante de preocupación – Hades… - volvió a susurrar haciendo que este le mirada con seriedad, el pelinegro le indico a Pandora que les dejaran sólos y esta accedió – yo te recuerdo… recuerdo… algo… pero..

- Es momento de que sepas toda la verdad Persefone…

Mina seguía de cerca a Seiya y de pronto lo vio detenerse, sabía perfectamente lo que venía

- ¿que esta pasando Mina? – pregunto el chico con seriedad en el rostro, jamás en su vida se había sentido así, era como si aquella joven frente a él le hubiera traicionado.

- Seiya por favor… no me pidas que te explique más allá… no puedo

- Deberás hacerlo, se perfectamente que esto tiene que ver con Ceres, pude sentir algo especial en ella la tarde que la conocí

-Seiya…

- ¿que esta pasando Mina? Dime la verdad… tu sabes que paso, tu sabes cual fue el origen de todo esto ¿no es verdad?... ¡Mina!

- ¡si lo se!… pero es un castigo, una penitencia que debo de cargar no una vida si no una eternidad

- ¿que sucedió?

* * *

- Demian… Hades…. ¿Que paso?- pregunto la chica sin más, ya no podía con la intriga, tenía que saber la verdad ya

- Zeus ya no podía seguir cuidando de la tierra, por lo que decidió que era el momento en el que Athena debía de tomar su lugar como su protectora, pero no podía hacerlo simplemente así, debía de ganarse ese derecho y para ello debía de pasar una prueba… Zeus me convenció para que yo fuera esa prueba… ese era el trato… sólo le ayudaría esta única vez… y no habría más guerras…

* * *

- El día de la batalla final, Hades pidió a su juez Eaco que se llevara a su esposa antes de que Athena llegara con su ejercito, pero esta escapo de su cuidado regresando a la sala del trono justo cuando Athena se presento – dijo Mina a un atento seiya

* * *

- felicite a Athena cuando esta llego con sus santos, había superado la prueba y el derecho para tomar custodia de la tierra, pero aun faltaba un punto más, debía de vencerme en un combate, demostrar que sin su ejercito ella era también capaz…- hablo mirando el rostro de su amada oscurecerse- el trato con Zeus era que yo le dejará vencer…

* * *

Ambos dioses se enfrentaron, Hades con su espada plateada y Athena con la dorada que Zeus le había entregado, la diosa estaba ganando y estaba por dar el golpe final cuando…- dijo la amazona de Hebe apartando su mirada de la del joven Pegaso- Persefone apareció en la sala del trono, pensando que su amado estaba en peligro se interpuso… recibiendo la espada de la diosa en su cuerpo… ni Hades ni Zeus son capaces de regresar a la vida a cualquier ser que ha sido eliminado por una espada divina… la ira de Hades se desato culpando a Athena por la muerte de su amada y sin más ambos dioses se pelearon con todo su poder y todo termino en una gran explosión que extermino a los espectros y a los santos, Athena perdió la vida conteniendo el poder de Hades para que no hiciera daño más allá del lugar de la batalla y el dios de la muerte debido al esfuerzo cayo en un sueño profundo.

- ... Athena – dijo Pegaso en un susurro, como recordando a través de su cosmos, de su propia alma el momento de su muerte en su primera vida…

- Zeus llego al lugar luego de la batalla y con tristeza observo todo lo que su cometido logro, fue por ellos que con su poder ordeno que las almas de Athena y Persefone regresaran a la vida por medio de una encarnación humana sólo cuando Hades despertara de su sueño, esto con la esperanza de disculparse con la pareja soberana del mundo de los muertos y con darle una nueva oportunidad a la guardiana de la tierra, pero cuando ambos dioses regresaban a la vida, solo recordaban el rencor que había en el ultimo momento y continuaban con la guerra, así pues la batalla santa regresaba una y otra vez… hasta ahora...

- ¿Y que hay de ti?… no eres nada de Ceres…

- En un principio se me entrego la vida eterna para esperar por la reencarnación de Persefone y cuidar de ella para regresarla con su marido, pero dadas las peleas de los dioses, Zeus me pidió no dejar que la chica se acercara a su esposo para evitar que muriera nuevamente…

* * *

- Ahora lo entiendes… Persefone… - la chica temblaba debido a todo lo que ahora sabía, sus recuerdos llegaban a ella de golpe, la noche de la batalla, su amado frente a la espada de Athena y luego su propia muerte… y el dolor de separarse de él…

- tu sabías que volvería… y me olvidaste… Hades… tu – dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos

- no fue así… nunca te olvide… Persefone… nunca pude olvidar el dolor de perderte … lo único que quería era vengarte…

- ¿por que?, sabía que podríamos regresar… ¿por que lo hiciste, ¿por que esperaste tanto? – grito ella empujándolo, golpeándolo en el pecho furiosa, el hombre de ojos azules la abrazo con fuerza para que ella se calmara, la chica seguía llorando pero su dolor se apaciguaba poco a poco – te extrañe tanto... te extrañe tanto – dijo la joven aun entre sollozos, Hades soltó un poco de su abrazo y luego subió su mentón para besarla, la chica correspondió el beso y lo abrazo también con fuerza, al fin estaban juntos nuevamente.


	8. nuevo dueño

**Capitulo 8**

Yahim y Shaka se habían aproximado ya a las cercanías de las doce casas, aun se mantenían escondidos mientras que en su mente llevaban claro su objetivo.

- - espero que tus sospechas sean ciertas, lo que estamos a punto de hacer podría ocasionar grandes problemas.

- - esta es la única opción que tenemos, Hermes mismo lo dijo, Zeus dejo se ser el de siempre luego del sacrificio de sangre que le dio nueva vida a los dioses, debemos de averiguar que fue lo que sucedió durante ese ritual... y sólo una persona lo sabe, la única testigo de lo que paso esa noche.

La joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, caminaba por los pasillos del palacio rumbo a la parte oeste del mismo, la noche que lo recorrió con Pandora no pudo llegar hasta ahí por lo que la curiosidad por conocerle le había guiado. En su mente aún estaban presentes los últimos sucesos con Demian, es decir con Hades, ahora sabía la verdad, ya lo recordaba todo y sin embargo aún le parecía increíble cada detalle, pero sus dudas ya no importaban, el estar con él, simplemente él la hacía sentir libre, llena de vida y alegría, segura y protegida, ya no le tenía miedo a nada, ni le importaba recordar su vida pasada, lo importante ahora era el presente con él... a su lado.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta un jardín completamente seco, años de descuido no habían logrado más que la muerte de la naturaleza en aquel pedazo de tierra. No supo que la impulso pero sabía que podía hacerlo, se acerco hasta una de las rosas muertas y coloco su mano justo sobre ella, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en hacerla crecer, aún no entendía o recordaba del todo el como usar su cosmos, Hades le había explicado un poco pero aun fallaba en sus intentos y esta vez no fue la excepción, logro que aquella rosa roja recuperada un poco de vida y comenzara a crecer de nuevo, pero ante la falta de control sobre su propio poder, la bella flor volvió a morir, Ceres le miro decepcionada, había fallado nuevamente, de pronto una calida mano sobre la suya le hizo mirar el origen de la misma encontrando el apuesto rostro de su amado Demian, este guió a ambos hasta la flor nuevamente, Hades encendió un poco su cosmos juntándolo con el de la chica que había despertado despacio también, poco a poco la rosa comenzó a tener vida y color nuevamente creciendo y mostrando su belleza, Persefone miro con alegría aquel ser vivo, mientras Hades se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle.

- concentra tu poder y déjalo brotar suavemente - le susurro rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, Persefone cerro los ojos haciendo lo que su amado le solicitaba, de pronto una suave luz violeta rodeo todas y cada una de las flores en el lugar, poco a poco estas comenzaron a crecer formando una visión de colores de todo el jardín, cuando la chica abrió los ojos no pudo más que sorprenderse por lo que había logrado, convenciéndose al fin de que todo aquello era verdad, completamente cierto.

- Hades … ¿tu eres mi esposo, verdad?

- ahora y para toda la eternidad – contestó galante el hombre sin dejar de mirar a la joven.

- y a pesar de tantos años separados... no me has dejado de amar...

- ¿como podría hacerlo?... pensé que te había perdido y lo único que quería era castigar a quienes te habían apartado de mi lado, pero de ahora en adelante nunca te dejaré ir- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- vamos te enseñare a usar de nuevo tu cosmos.- menciono Hades guiando a la joven de la mano hasta regresar y adentrarse en el palacio

Finalmente se sentía mejor, su dolor ya había pasado y ahora solo había leves sollozos, pronto se dio cuenta de en donde estaba, aun seguía en el suelo envuelta por los brazos del gemelo del caballero de géminis, no se había preocupado por ello pues se había sentido confortable en ellos y su calidez le había ayudado a calmar su llanto, no soportando más la idea y con un fuerte sonrojo se aparto de él, hablando molesta y sin pensar en lo que decía.

- ¡maldita sea!, ¡no vuelvas a tocarme!

- no fue lo que dijiste hace un momento - Mirha sabía que el hombre tenía razón, había sido ella quien se aventara a sus brazos llorando, se giro molesta y finalmente confeso- yo no... no suelo llorar, siempre se me dijo que ese era una muestra de debilidad por lo que siempre ocultaba mi dolor... pero cuando logra hacerlo era difícil controlarlo.

- pude darme cuenta – contesto serio el apuesto joven de cabellera azul

- es extraño por lo general las únicas que podían ayudarme a calmarme... eran Elli y Yahim, de no ser por ellas podría continuar llorando hasta que las fuerzas me dejaran.

- lamento lo que les paso

- debo cumplir con mi misión para honrarlas y para hacerlo debo de encontrar a Persefone...- calló por un momento y luego continuo- la única forma de hacerlo es presionando al oráculo para que me lo diga

- ¿el oráculo?- pregunto Kanon suponiendo lo que seguía

- la hija de Apolo, la mujer que esta con tu hermano

- no se que pretendes, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a Laurel, no dañaras a la prometida de mi hermano – dijo mientras fruncía el seño dispuesto a pelear con ella si era necesario

- tu hermano no puede tenerla simplemente así, ella no es completamente humana, es la ultima portadora de la sangre de Apolo que queda, él no dejara que cualquiera la tenga de forma tan sencilla

- aun así…- trato de decir el joven pero fue interrumpido

- escucha si lo deseas puedes ser tu quien se lo pregunte, pero ella es nuestra única forma de encontrarlos - sabiendo que no tiene opción y que de no tenerla vigilada podría dañar a la amada de su hermano acepta el seguirla, además de saber donde estaba el lord oscuro ayudaría a Athena en su misión.

El dios herrero despertó en los brazos de su amada Afrodita, podía ver preocupación en ella, acerco débilmente su mano a su rostro y esta lo recargo en su palma.

- ¿esta bien?

- gracias a ti estoy a salvo, no se atrevió a tocarme cuando me defendiste... pero… Leda esta en problemas…- Zeus se había dado cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de la chica al pelear con ella, su fleco sobre su frente se había hecho a un lado mostrando en la joven dos pequeñas marcas sobre sus cejas… las marcar de los antiguos lemurianos.

En la sala detrás de la habitación de Zeus había una gran fuente con agua fluyendo constantemente, sobre de ella se encontraba una plataforma en la cual descansa el cuerpo sangrante de Leda.

- es una lastima que no me diera cuenta que eras un sobreviviente de Lemuria antes, podría haber aprovechado más tus poderes teniéndote en vida, poderes que ni yo tengo…- dijo mirando a la chica herida con desprecio- en fin, eso ya no importa, tu sangre es igual de útil ahora - dice el rey dios mientras mira la sangre de la chica caer en las aguas de la sagrada fuente.

Leda estaba al borde de la inconciencia, sus ojos miraban al vacío mientras de sus labios con un hilo de voz solo se desprendía una palabra … Mu.

Mu podía sentir como la joven de Galatea le llamaba de nuevo, podía sentirla debilitarse a través de su cosmos... podía sentir su dolor como propio, debía de ayudarla, tenía que protegerla, no quería perderla de nuevo…

- Mu necesitamos de tu ayuda – dijo una voz detrás de él sacándolo de su pensamiento, al girarse se encontró de frente con Shaka y con la extraña de cabello azul claro.

- Shaka… así que con tu cosmos has ocultado el tuyo y el de la amazona, por eso es que pensaban que habían desaparecido

- Nunca nos fuimos, necesitábamos tiempo para planear el siguiente paso- contesto el dorado

- ¿Que es lo que pretenden?

- Debemos averiguar que ha pasado con Zeus, debemos ir a su palacio y hablar con Hera, es la única que lo sabe – dijo la joven de cabellera azul claro

- ¿Quieren ir al palacio de Zeus?... ¿están dementes?, harán que comience una guerra contra el santuario

- debemos de ir y encontrar la razón por lo que todo esto esta mal, sólo tu puedes ayudarnos, yo tengo un gran poder de teletransportación como tu, ni siquiera yo tengo el alcance para llegar al templo de Zeus, sólo tu eres lo suficientemente fuerte con tu comos para hacerlo- dijo Shaka exponiendo las habilidades de su compañero. Mu le miro directo a los ojos como analizándolo, era cierto, él podía llevarlos hasta el templo de Zeus, con el poder de Shaka sobre ellos nadie notaría su cosmos… tenían un plan bien elaborado… el templo de Zeus, en el templo de Zeus estaba Leda, si el podía…

- de acuerdo, les ayudare… pero quiero ir con ustedes

- ¿qué?- pregunto Yahim sorprendida por la afirmación del joven de cabello lila, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo más Shaka hablo, le interrumpió finalmente aceptado su proposición

- muy bien entonces partamos- dijo antes de dar media vuelta para tratar de llegar a la puerta de su templo, Yahim se adelanto y antes de que Mu le siguiera Shaka le paro

- algo te molesta, de lo contrario no mostrarías preocupación, tu jamás muestras tus sentimientos

- tengo algo que resolver…

Athena se encontraba en su trono meditando sobre todo lo que había pasado cuando sintió una gran presencia entrar en el lugar

- Zeus…- dijo al reconocer al hombre rubio frente a ella

- Hija mía, he venido para saber tu respuesta, necesito de tu ayuda, debo de encontrar al traidor de Hades y darle su merecido

- Se lo que buscas – hablo la chica pausando y luego continuando con lo que decía- pero no voy a ayudarte, Hades no ha hecho nada malo, no ha atacado a nadie y de ser yo quien lo hiciera comenzaría una nueva guerra santa

- Pero como te atreves a responderme así?, soy yo el rey de los dioses quien este diciéndote que debes de ayudarme

- Y soy yo la encargada de la tierra la que te responde – contesto la chica de cabello lila, Zeus le miro molesto, irritado porque la joven no cumplía con sus ordenes, bueno si eso era lo que ella quería entonces también sería una traidora

- Si así lo quieres Athena, así será, no quise llegar a tanto pero me ayudaras por las buenas o por las malas, yo te entregue este santuario y yo puedo quitártelo- antes de que la joven diosa pudiera hacer algo sintió como sus manos eran encadenadas por unas esposas especiales creadas por Hefestos y llenas del cosmos de Zeus, estas le llevaron y la atraparon hasta la pared del fondo del templo, Shion al escuchar a su diosa herida llego hasta el lugar, pero Zeus le atrapo con su poder haciendo que cayera inmóvil al piso, sin más las paredes del templo se volvieron blancas con dorado mientras que el rey dios tomaba asiento en el trono de la diosa cambiando todo el lugar con su poder.


	9. Entre dioses

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Ikki y Elli se acercaban al santuario, luego de que esta recuperara un poco más de fuerza , lo podían ver a lo lejos, ya estaban cerca, habían acordado que trabajarían juntos, que advertirían a Athena sobre Zeus y de ser necesario protegerían al santuario de él.

El caballero del Fenix continuo el paso para seguir con el camino con la chica detrás de él, el silencio los rodeaba y estaba claro que nada lo interrumpiría, al menos no por parte del muchacho, su mente no podía dejar de recordar los momentos pasados con ella hacia algunas noches atrás, aun estaban en el campamento improvisado, la chica ya estaba mejor su herida ya estaba cerrada aunque aun le provocaba dolor, estaba recostada mirando al cielo estrellado mientras que el joven de cabello azul miraba la danza del fuego frente a él.

_- ¿siempre fuiste así de solitario? – pregunto la chica sin miedo más evitando su mirada, le incomodaba tanto silencio pues le permitía que su mente pensara muchas cosas a la vez, en la traición de su dios, en la perdida de sus compañeras y en la futura batalla en la que seguramente perderían la vida, todo aquello en su mente le hacia sentir que pronto explotaría y simplemente no quería pensar, por lo que inicio una platica con él, claro si es que este lo permitía._

_- se dice que es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado- se limito a contestar el hombre sin siquiera mirarla_

_- ¿de verdad no te sientes para nada solo?, es decir, se que muchas veces es mejor trabajar por nuestra cuenta pero incluso yo disfruto de la compañía de mis amigas yo…_

_- ¿a donde quieres llegar?- pregunto Ikki levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a ella sigiloso, con su mirada fija y sería sobre de ella, molesto por tanto cuestionamiento._

_- tranquilo, sólo quería entablar una conversación contigo_

_- ¿y desde cuando eso te interesa?_

_- de acuerdo lo admito, no he sido que digamos amigable contigo… a decir verdad llegue a odiarte un poco, aún así creo que después de lo que hiciste por mi… debía de cambiar mi actitud para contigo…- contesto sinceramente la chica tratando de calmar con sus palabras al peli azul que ahora se inclinaba a un lado de ella acercando su mano- ¿espera que pretendes? – pregunto nerviosa la muchacha deteniendo la mano del joven ya muy cerca, pero este coloco otra sobre la suya para hacerla a un lado._

_- Debo revisar la herida para evitar infecciones- constesto serio Ikki sin retirar la mirada de la de ella hasta que su mano bajo a su abdomen, son suavidad levanto la tela del top de su traje de entrenamiento y retiro las vendas improvisadas, reviso despacio la herida bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, deslizo su mano por sobre la misma notando que ya no había bordes sobresaltados, era evidente que la cicatrización se estaba llevando más que bien, aun y cuando ya estaba seguro de esa idea no quito la mano del lugar, continuo rozando con su mano el mismo sitio transmitiendo sin notarlo una electrificante sensación a la chica, no sabía que pasaba en ella, repentinamente en esos cortos momentos con el joven del fenix habían cambiado su forma de verle y de pensar sobre él, se vio atrapada en momentos en los que no podía quitar la mirada de la figura del chico, en los que deseaba que por un instante, por un minimo momento sus ojos le miraran para asi perderse en lo azules de los mismos, no era necesario que se le acercara tanto, podía sentir esa atracción a él a metros de distancia y aunque no entendía porque, y aunque entendía que no era el momento para ello, que era una tontería pensar así, no podía evitar disfrutar de la sensación._

_Ikki por su parte mantenía su mirada en su mano posada en el abdomen descubierto de la bella mujer junto a él, era extraño, no había sentido esa emoción, ese calor en su interior desde la muerte de Esmeralda, había sido ella la unica que provoco tanta calidez en su interior y al perderla a ella dio por hecho que la sensación había muerto también, hasta que conoció a Pandora, hasta que esta le brindo de su cosmos para regresarla a la vida, de ese cálido y puro cosmos que le regreso la vida, sin embargo sabía que ella estaba prohibida, que su corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre y que ese hombre le hacía feliz, eso le dolía y por ello había decidido no volver a dejar que su corazón latiera por alguien más, porque sólo así evitaría la perdida y sin embargo aquí estaba, atraido por el calor de la joven que no apartaba su vista de él, estaba atrapado por el delicioso cosquilleo en sus labios que morian por probar los tentadores de ella._

_No supieron que paso, simplemente cuando Ikki levanto la mirada para encontrase con la de la joven toda barrera y auto control en ellos se apago, de un impulso sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso, se separaron cuando el aire a sus pulmones les hizo falta y sin más volvieron a perderse en el sabor del otro, el peli azul rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica mientras esta envolvia su cuello con los suyos para luego perder sus finos dedos en las hebras color azul de su cabello._

_Las manos del joven comenzaron a subir por la esplada baja de la chica por debajo de su traje de entrenamiento, al mismo tiempo la amazona rodeaba con sus piernas su cintura no permitiendo que este se alejara de ella, aunque no había manera de que el asi lo quisiera._

_Las suaves caricias se volvieron suspiros agitados y gemidos inconscientes en el otro, sin notarlos del todo las prendas se fueron desprendiendo de sus cuerpos, en lo más profundo de su mente Ikki razonaba lo que estaba haciendo, al menos pudo darse cuenta en el momento en el que levanto sus brazos para que su camiseta azul pasara por sobre su cabeza, pero toda duda, todo freno en el murió cuando los labios de la chica exigieron nuevamente los suyos, cuando estos bajaron por su cuello, cuando sus calidas manos recorrieron su cuerpo, cuando el calor de ambos se toco y se volvió uno, cuando el dolor y el sufrimiento en ambos se perdió._

_Sus suaves voces demostrando la pasión que ahora los dominaba era todo lo que se podía escuchar esa noche en aquel prado, jamás en toda su vida había sentido Ikki lo que en ese momento lo estaba llevando a la gloria, Elli por su parte jamás se había sentido tan llena de alegria, tan segura de estar en el momento correcto en el lugar correcto._

_Sus acciones les llevaron al agotamiento, cuando juntos llegaron al punto más alto se miraron profundamente, no hubo palabras, no hubo comentarios, se recostaron uno junto al otro y cuando sus respiraciones se calamaron se alejaron, Ikki se coloco sus prendas y regreso a su puesto pendiéndose de nueva cuenta en el vaiven del fuego confundido, mientras que la chica se vestia y se recostaba mirando las estellas llena de preguntas._

_Al otro día no mencionaron nada de lo pasado, Elli dijo que ya podía continuar con el camino, que era momento de saber la verdad de una vez por todas y que para ello debían de volver, Ikki le miro fijamente, resistiendo el deseo de preguntarle, de saber que había sido todo aquello, pero al igual que ella sabía que no era el momento de tonterias así, que había sido algo que no se volvería a repetir. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo, acordaron que llegarían al santuario y que detendrían a Zeus de ser necesario por su traición. _Fue así pues que se aproximaron al lugar del templo de la diosa ansiosos por lo que seguiría, estaban ya a unos pocos metros del lugar cuando la herida de la chica comenzó a arder, Ikki se acerco a ella preocupado y le hablo, pero esta solo alcanzo a contestar que "él" estaba ahí antes de que dos sombras les atacaran.

Laurel podía sentirlo, aquella gran presencia, aquel soberano poder estaba en el templo de Athena, no había duda ya, Zeus estaba en el santuario, corrió hasta la puerta del templo de Géminis y miro hacía arriba, hacía el templo de su ahora diosa y le vio brillar, el señor del rayo había tomado el santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría, la diosa de la tierra. De pronto las imágenes frente a ella se volvieron borrosas y luego cambiaron, podía ver un gran palacio en medio de bosques verdes, podía ver puertas abriéndose y cerrándose una tras otra y luego en un gran salón sentado al frente de un ventanal que mostraba estrellas estaba él, el señor del inframundo con su armadura y alas tan reales que parecían las de un ángel negro, este le daba la mano a una bella joven de vestimenta lila y armadura plateada que le sonreía con ternura, no había duda, eran Hades y Persefone, pero por sobre todo y sin entender porque reconocía el lugar, sabía en donde estaban, ahora sabía en donde estaban, su vista se volvió nublada de nuevo y con cansancio cayo sobre sus rodillas dándose cuenta de que regresaba al templo de Geminis.

Saga de acerco hasta ella al verla en el piso, sabía que algo no estaba bien, al menos no desde la ultima vez que eso mismo le había pasado, otra premonición había llegado a ella, eso era más que seguro y fuera lo que fuera era más que obvio que era terrible.

- Laurel … - dijo el joven mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos

- Saga … se en donde esta- le susurro la joven perdiendose en su pecho

- ¡Justo a tiempo!- hablo otra voz en el fondo, de entre las sombras se asomaron Kanon y Mirha, el joven delante de la chica buscando respuestas.

- ... Kanon, ¿que esta pasadon aquí?, ¿que hace ella aquí?

- Hermano necesitamos de su ayuda, debemos encontrar a Hades, sólo ustedes pueden ayudarnos

- No voy a permitir que esa mujer lastime a Laurel

- No pienso hacerlo, al menos no mientras me diga lo que necesito saber

- Tu miserable, tu jamás….- trato de decir Saga, pero fue interrumpido al sentir el fuerte movimiento en su templo, los muros comenzaron a temblar, mientras que las paredes cambiaban de color y de estructura, Laurel podía notar que todo estaba comenzando a cambiar, a cambiar a favor del rey dios. El dorado de la tercera casa estaba por decir algo más a su hermano cuando la mano de su amada en su brazo le detuvo, el caballero de geminis pudo ver en la mirada de la chica que el peligro se aproximaba, noto entonces el cambio de su entorno y el mal presentimiento en el aumento cuando sintió a través del cosmos de su propia armadura que el gran señor del trueno llamaba a todos sus santos al gran patio del templo de Athena

- ¡váyanse ahora...! - dijo Saga mientras observaba a Laurel acercarse a Kanon tocando con los finos dedos de su mano mano derecha la frente del chico, así pues pudo mostrarle en su pensamiento el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba el rey del inframundo y su esposa, sin perder más tiempo y ante la mirada de su hermano gemelo que le decía que saliera del lugar ahora que era posible, el antiguo general marino tomo la mano de la chica a su lado y le jalo para salir de la tercera casa del santuario.

Una vez que su hermano y la otra chica salieron del lugar Saga se dispuso a llegar al santurario de Athena, pidió a Laurel le esperara en el templo de Géminis no notando que otra presencia en el lugar los observaba y que se llevaría a la chica por la fuerza sin que nadie lo detubiera una vez que el dorado se marchara, al llegar a su destino la sorpresa del caballero sería grande al notar que el edificio había cambiado en decoración, incluso la estatua de la diosa había sido cambiada por la del dios del trueno. Todos los caballeros estaban reunidos, amazonas y santos dorados, de bronce y de plata por igual se miraban entre si sin entender lo que estaba pasando, de pronto las grandes puertas frente a ellos se abrieron dejando ver al hombre alto y rubio saliendo del lugar, detras de el salía la joven de cabello lila encadenada y forzada a seguir el paso de su Rey. Seiya sentia su sangre hervir y su cuerpo pedir a gritos que ayudara a la chica, a Saori, pero no lo hizo, sus amigos le detuvieron y le dijeron que esperara

- Caballeros y Amazonas del santuario, el momento a llegado y Athena no ha demostrado ser digna de su lugar aquí, por lo que ahora su santuario ha vuelto a ser mio - Seiya oia las palabras, pero no las escuchaba, no podía apartar los ojos de la dueña de su ser, su ira creció más al darse cuenta finalmente del significado de sus palabras, sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar se acerco hasta Zeus y le grito, le dijo que jamas estarian bajo sus ordenes y que debía de liberar a su diosa, aquello había sido un grave error y ante el peligro de que su amigo fuera herido los otros santos de bronce se acercaron a él. Zeus pinto una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y con un solo movimiento de su mano logro que los chicos desaparecieran, todos menos Shun quien se arrodillo ante él dios sin poder evitarlo pues estaba atrapado por su poderoso cosmos. - será mejor que si inclinen ante su nuevo dueño ahora- ordeno el hombre rubio mirando con desprecio a todos los caballeros, sin poder evitarlo y resignados a esperar el momento oportuno para oponerse hicieron lo que el hombre les ordeno. Cuando todos los santos se inclinaron pudo Zeus notar la presencia de Mina, se acerco hasta ella atemorizandola, haciendo que en su rostro solo se reflejara miedo, sin más la tomo por la muñeca con fuerza y le hablo- no cumpliste con tu misión, creo que ya es hora de tu castigo.

Muy lejos de ahi un par de figuras recostadas en el verde pasto cubiertos por la noche miraban las estrellas, Persefone dibujaba con sus manos formas sobre ellas, unía estrellas como puntos y creaba sus propias imágenes y seres miticos en ellas, Hades observaba tranquilo el movimiento de sus manos, escuchaba la suave voz de su reina mientras le relataba cuentos, cuando finalmente termino la chica dejo que sus delicados dedos tomaran los de su amado que mantenía a su costado, se quedaron en silencio simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro, el joven rey del inframundo se levanto levemente y se poso semi recostado sobre ella, la miro con intensidad y le beso, era un beso suave, lleno de amor, de cariño y preocupación por el otro, Hades la rodeo por la cintura acercándola más a él, quería tenerla cerca, sentirla cerca, que el dulce calor de ella derritiera su congelado ser, sin embargo se separo de pronto, la chica la miro sin entender su comportamiento, pero no dijo nada al verlo mirar al cielo, ella también dirigió su vista al mismo punto y pudo notar como las bellas estrellas de antes eran tapadas por intensas nubes negras.

- él esta en la tierra - dijo serio el hombre de ojos intensamente azules.

- ¿él?, ¿quien?, ¿a que te refieres?... ¿acaso?- trato de decir la joven pero se detuvo al recordar en su mente al hombre del auditorio, aquel que había fijado su mirada en ella, aquel que había ido por ella- Zeus...

- debemos volver al inframundo sólo ahi tendre el poder suficiente para protegerte- la miro y noto en ella miedo- no te preocupes, no permitire que nadie vuelva a separarnos...- comento abrazándola fuertemente, transmitiendo en lo posible a ella confianza.

El palacio de Zeus era grande, el marmol blanco parecia reflejar luz propia, los santos intrusos se mantenían con un bajo perfil, el cosmos de Shaka los mantenía ocultos y permitia que pudieran moverse sobre los pasillos del lugar sin llamar la atención.

- muy bien estamos aquí, ¿cual es el siguiente paso?- comento Mu en voz baja tratando de exigir respuesta a sus compañeros

- debemos de encontrar a la reina de los dioses- contesto Yahim sin mirarlo sabía lo que debían hacer, aunque no estaba segura de como- sólo Hera sabe lo que paso la noche del ritual de sacrificio de sangre, era la única presente y sólo ella nos puede decir que hacer ahora. Hermes menciono que la señora de los dioses estaba en su habitación y que no debía de ser molestada

- ahi es donde la tienen encerrada - dijo Shaka suponiendo lo que esas palabras querían decir

- es correcto

Los guerreros continuaron con su camino, se acercaron hasta las grandes puertas blancas que daban inicio a la habitación del soberano, el lugar era gigantesco, cortinas blancas, rojas y doradas adornaban el lugar, se acercaron sigilosos hasta el fondo de la recamara con la esperanza de encontrar a la diosa ahi.

- ¡se que están ahi, dejen de esconderse athenienses! - grito Hera desde la cama a la que había sido encadenada, los jóvenes se acercaron a ella y le miraron con seriedad- ¿que es lo que hacen aqui?, ¿tienen idea de lo que puede pasar si los encuentran?

- sabemos el riesgo que corremos, pero necesitamos de su ayuda - hablo la chica sin demostrar miedo

- la amazona de Hermes... ¿tu te atreves a traicionar no solo a tu dios si no a tu rey?... eres valiente chiquilla

- nosotros queremos...- trato de comentar Shaka educadamente pero la reina le interrumpio

- se lo que quieren joven rubio, imagino lo que esta pasando en el santuario ahora que mi esposo esta ahi

- ¿sabe como detenerlo?

- tengo una pista

- ¿esto tiene algo que ver con el sacrificio de sangre?- pregunto la joven insistiendo en su respuesta

- ha!, niña lista... si supongo que esto ha sido a causa de eso

- ¿que es el sacrificio de sangre?- hablo Mu desafiante, ansioso, aun tenía algo que hacer en el lugar y no quería perder el tiempo

- no se sabe que fue primero, el olvido de los hombres de los dioses, o el olvido de los dioses de los hombres, pero en algún punto el equilibrio se rompio, sin esa union la vida y el poder de todos los olimpos se perdió comenzado a deteriorarse, Zeus busco por todos lados una forma de garantizar nuestra existencia y entonces noto algo muy peculiar, Athena y Persefone al ser diosas reencarnadas obtenian más poder y fuerza cada vez que regresaban a la vida, la unica explicación era su ahora combinación con los humanos, con su vida humana.

- pero...

- fue así de simple, el ritual del sacrificio de sangre es un acto en el cual Zeus combino la escencia divina con la escencia humana, con la sangre de ambos en la fuente sagrada, esa nueva agua corre y fluye por todos los dioses ahora con nueva vida- miro a los intrusos- claro pues hay conseciencias por tales mezclas, todos los sentimientos negativos de la humanidad como el odio, la envidia y más se mezclaron con la forma de actuar de los dioses... Zeus ahora actua bajo los efectos del rencor y la envidia.

- ¿que hay de Hades?, al permanecer su verdadero cuerpo dormido el no pudo recibir esa nueva vida, ¿no debería él estar muriendo?- pregunta Shaka sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo.

- niño ingenuo, Hades no lo necesita, su poder existe como la muerte siempre existira en la vida, en este planeta, al volverse el encargado del mundo de los muertos se unio con el, se genero un poder ilimitado y eterno pues la vida siempre tiene un fin, no se puede existir sin ella, ese gran poder y la felicidad de la que goza con su amada es lo que ha causado la gran envidia en mi esposo con él.

- ¿como podríamos detenerlo?- pregunto la chica ahora reconociendo que tenía razón en sus sospechas, Zeus no era el mismo.

- la única forma de hacerlo es destruyendo la fuente donde fluye la mezcla de sangre, pero para eso necesitan traer agua del rio Estigia, sólo el agua de la muerte podrá destruir el agua de la vida.

- entonces debemos de ir al inframundo

- no sera tan fácil niña, para traer esa agua necesitas usar el jarron de gloria, fue el primer trofeo que zeus gano como héroe, pero este esta escondido en una vieja construcción en lo profundo del bosque muerto a final del rio Estigia y te aseguro que Zeus lo tiene protegido aun si no son sus tierras.

- ¿por que ocultaria zeus algo así en el inframundo, en el reino de Hades?

- porque sabe que su hermano no lo esta buscando

- ¿Por que te molestas tanto en ayudarnos?

- mmm... ahora saboreo más la venganza... larguense ahora que pueden, y terminen con lo que han empezado, ¿que esperan?, ¡fuera antes de que me arrepienta!- Los santos estaban por partir cuando la voz nuevamente de una Hera ahora divertida detuvo a Mu

- espera apuesto joven de cabello lila, dime algo chico ¿no eres tu un lemuriano?

- ¿que con eso?- contesto Mu sin darle importancia a las palabras de la mujer

- tu con un poder que el mismo zeus desea, supongo que te interesara saber que tras esa cortina hay otra como tu brindando su sangre a la fuente

- ¿que? - la reina ya no contesto, comenzo a reirse del joven mientras la preocupación inundaba su rostro, Mu no tuvo otra alternativa más que investigar, pero hablo primero a sus compañeros - ¡vayanse! el portal que hice sigue abierto, yo terminare aqui - Shaka al notar la determinación en su amigo no dijo más, tomo la mano de Yahim y partieron, Mu corrio hasta las cortinas y entro al siguiente cuarto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar la estructura de la fuente, al darse cuenta de la chica que se desangraba en la plataforma sobre la misma, subió y corrio hasta la misma tomandola en sus brazos, lo podía sentir, podía darse cuenta de que poco a poco se estaba alejando de la vida, de que la estaba perdiendo de nuevo, hizo brillar un poco su cosmo y lo encadeno al de la joven para traerla de regreso, Leda abrio muy poco sus ojos y lo miro, estaba debil... estaba muriendo.

- Mu...

- tranquila Leda te sacare de aqui, yo voy protegerte...

- perdoname Mu... en realiadad si queria estar contigo... si queria ser tu esposa... pero no por la orden de alguien... yo si te amo... - contesto la chica poco antes de ceder a la oscuridad nuevamente.

Shaka y la joven de Bora corrian por los pasillos, estaban por salir al jardin donde Mu había dejado el portal cuando una figura se poso frente a ellos, un dios de cabello azulado y pequeñas alas en los tobillos de su armadura.

- no permitiré que se marchen traidores - hablo soberano Hermes notando la cercanía entre su amazona y el caballero de Athena

- nuestro deber es salir, de una o de otra forma- contesto Shaka dispuesto a pelear y retar al dios si era necesario

- ¿Yahim que haces con este joven?- pregunto Hermes ignorando al caballero- ¿que pretendes?, ¿has olvidado tu lugar?

- Debo ayudarle mi señor aun y si con eso … deba enfrentarme a usted... es la unica forma de regresar a el rey Zeus a su normalidad

- entonces al igual que él recibirar el castigo por desafiarme.

- ¡dejalos ir Hermes! - grito Afrodita desde el fondo, ahora estaba libre gracias a su esposo y haría lo que fuera necesario para terminar con esa terrible situación

- no te metas en esto Afrodita

- si he de pelear contigo que así sea, pero ellos son mi esperanza para que todo esto termine- la joven diosa hizo un gesto que los dos santos entendieron comenzando a alejarse del lugar, Afrodita se haría cargo de darles tiempo de salir. Hermes miro a la mujer que aun estaba en su corazón, habían sido más que amantes en tiempos pasado y ahora se enfrentaban, no importaba lo que sintiera por ella, tenía una misión y debía de cumplirla.

* * *

Hola! otro capitulo más, muchas gracias por sus comentario

Broke-Servant-Angel, gracias por el apoyo y con mucho gusto te ayudo en lo que pueda

mi correo para quejas y sugerencias es el: rinoa_

saludos


	10. Traición

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

La blanca mano de la joven tomo la perilla de la puerta abriéndola despacio, en el interior el apuesto hombre de profundos ojos azules esperaba por ella sentado en su trono frente a un gran ventanal, se levanto gallardo al observarla entrar y le ofreció su mano para que la dama la tomara, la chica gustosa así lo hizo acercándose a él.

- tengo una sorpresa para ti - dijo Hades sonriéndole calidamente, un gesto difícil de ver en el y que solo mostraba a la bella dama a su lado, la acerco hasta una caja metálica que ante su presencia se abrió mostrando una armadura lila con detalles plateados y negros montada en la forma de una mujer con una flor en su mano, Persefone sintió en su interior que conocía muy bien aquel objeto aunque no pudiera describirlo

- esto es...

- esta es tu armadura Persefone, aquella que Hefestos creo única y especialmente para ti, luego de que te perdí se volvió mi único recuerdo tuyo, la oculte y le he vigilado desde entonces, ahora te la entrego de nueva cuenta, tu eres su verdadera dueña - la chica ya no dijo nada más, se acerco hasta el objeto frente ella y al tocarlo este se desarmo para posarse sobre su ama y cubrirla, ahora la diosa Persefone estaba completa.

De pronto las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando entrar a Radamanthys hasta su señor para entregar un mensaje, dos enviados del santuario estaban a las puertas del castillo y deseaban hablar con el, por un momento se sorprendió al saber que ya habían encontrado su escondite, al mismo tiempo se preocupo pues si ellos lo sabían seguramente "él" también y eso era un más peligroso, lo mejor esa averiguar todo lo que de ellos pudiera saber y así planear mejor su siguiente movimiento, le dijo a su juez les dejara pasar y este aun con duda acepto, a la sala fueron conducidos los enviados, Mirha la amazona de fuego guerrera de Hermes y Kanon antiguo general marino.

- Hades... - dijo la chica de cabello castaño al observarlo, su presencia era tan imponente como la de Zeus, difícil de penetrar, imposible de doblegar y dominar, incontenible.

- ¿a que debo su presencia en mis tierras santos?- pregunto serio el dios del inframundo a los intrusos frente a él

- hemos venido a hablar contigo, no pretendemos pelear, no estamos aquí para detenerte y mucho menos para delatarte, simplemente queremos negociar

- ¿negociar que caballero?

- tu ayuda- contesto sin miedo Kanon ante la penetrante mirada del gobernador- se que desde tiempos milenarios Athena y tu han estado bajo una lucha, una lucha que no fue iniciada por ninguno de los dos y que sin embargo les hizo perder a ambos, ahora tienen un enemigo en común, el mismo hombre que les hizo pelear entre ustedes ahora pelea contra ustedes.

- si Zeus ha traicionado ahora a Athena no es mi problema

- Zeus pidió a Athena que te encontrara y te entregara a él y ella se negó, fue por eso que Zeus la ha castigado, si eres el rey que creo que eres regresaras el favor - Hades no dijo nada, el chico tenía un punto, pero tenía grandes dudas.

- ¿como puedo confiar y ayudar cuando tengo reportes de un dorado y una amazona de Hermes en mis tierras del inframundo sin permiso?... ocultándose de mis guerreros

- escuche mi señor- dijo Mirha de forma educada sorprendiendo a Kanon, al saber que seguramente era alguna de sus hermanas guerreras aún con vida - se que no es correcto lo que han hecho, pero si una de mis hermanas y el santo dorado están ahí es por una buena razón, seguro ya saben como detener a Zeus, pero necesitan tiempo, tiempo que sólo nosotros podemos darles.- la joven se inclino para pedir su apoyo seguida de kanon, Hades estaba por responderle cuando la mano de su amada Persefone se poso en su brazo, el rey del inframundo le miro y entendió en su mirada su opinión.

El rey del trueno miraba por el balcón del ahora templo a Zeus el santuario, era suyo pero sabia que la lealtad de sus santos aun estaba en duda, no permitiría que le traicionaran, tomaría acciones primero, se giro para mirar a la joven de cabello lila encadenada y esta le miro fijamente con desprecio.

- no me mires así jovencita, tu te lo buscaste - dijo Zeus acercándose a ella lentamente

- ¿que pasa contigo?, tu no eras así, estas cegado por el miedo, por el odio...

- no trates de juzgarme, no tienes la altura para hacerlo, mi hermano me reto y debías apoyarme y sin embargo te pusiste de su lado

- el no ha hecho nada malo, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti

- piensa lo que quieras, ya no importa, tu santuario, tu poder, todo es mío y me adueñare por completo de él - al decir eso trono los dedos y detrás de él aparecieron sus caballeros, **Shana de Atalanta, Mirma de Nike, Ron de Bia, Chagon de Zelos, Pher de cratos, Miko de Tiresias, Yosh de Memnon.**

- vayan y asegúrense de que el santuario es completamente mio y...- dijo deteniendo a sus hombres que estaban listos por salir- tráiganme al santo de Andrómeda, con el encontrare a Hades por las buenas o por las malas...- sin más los hombres se marcharon, estaba claro que Athena estaba preocupada por sus santos, sobre todo por seiya y los otros de bronces, desde su enfrentamiento con Zeus había perdido su presencia en la tierra, ¿de verdad los había eliminado?

- ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto la amazona de plata de Ofiuco al ver a dos nuevos hombres en el área de las amazonas

- somos Ron de Bia y Chagon de Zelos santos sagrados de Zeus y hemos venido a inspeccionar el área.

- no me importa quienes sean, esta prohibido que los hombres estén en el área de las amazonas, ¡es por respeto a ellas! - grito Shaina tratando de dar a entender a los santos de Zeus que aunque él era el nuevo gobernante había reglas que aun se tenían que respetar, además sabía que la presencia de los mismos en el lugar no era sólo por inspeccionarlo, buscaban dominarlo.

- las nuevas leyes de Athena les han dado valor amazonas, te atreves a desafiar a los hombres del nuevo dueño del santuario, de tu nuevo dios.

- él no es mi dios- contesto Shaina respondiendo al reto con su pose de pelea

- pagaras por tu atrevimiento niña- dijo el guerrero mientras se ponía en pose de pelea también, entonces ambos lanzan su ataque pero el guerrero de Zeus es más rápido por lo que la hiere, la peli verde se levanta lista para el siguiente golpe, pero alguien le detiene por detrás, la golpea obligándola a ponerse de rodillas mientras el caballero Bia se le acerca - buen trabajo Chagon, esta fiera merece que la domen y aprenda una lección...- comento acercándose un poco más a la joven- y debo admitir que será un placer hacerlo...

- malditos...- fue lo único que salio de la boca de la peli verde

- ¡ya basta cretinos!- dijo otra voz en el fondo, Izta lo había visto todo, la injusta pelea y lanzo sin aviso su ataque liberando a Shaina, pero fallando al atacar al caballero de Zelos, este la ataca y ella logra con dificultad hacerse a un lado, esos hombres eran peligrosos

- si así tiene que ser, entonces aceptaremos el desafío - dijo Ron antes de comenzar de nueva cuenta el ataque contra las chicas, ahora con su compañero ya de pie.

Otros dos de los santos de Zeus se posaron delante de la de la casa de Leon, el caballero de la misma salio desafiante al ver la intrusión, pero ellos no le temían, tenían un misión que cumplir y simplemente así lo haría.

- ¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Aioria con fuerza.

- mi nombre es Pher de cratos y el es Miko de Tiresias somos enviados de Zeus

- ¿de Zeus?, pero el...

- nos ha enviado por tu esposa, la amazona de águila, la guerrera que una vez fue Hera

- ¿que quiere el dios con mi esposa?

- su parecido a la reina es asombroso, además es la guerrera guiada por el signo del rey del trueno, el dios rey se siente... sólo... y la quiera a su lado

- no voy a permitir tal ofensa...- dijo Aioria poniéndose en pose de pelea, pero los santos fueron más rápidos, lo tomaron y lo obligaron a arrodillarse mientras que el otro sacaba a rastras a Marin del lugar, esta sin dudarlo trato de defenderse utilizo su poder sobre de ellos pero no recibieron daño, sus armaduras eran mucho más fuertes que las de los santos de Athena, Aioria no se quedaría quieto observando en dificultad a su amada, hizo explotar su cosmos sorprendiendo a los intrusos, pero Miko le golpeo en el estomago calmándolo, sacando el aire de sus pulmones y derribándolo, sin que pudiera evitarlo, herido y cansado el caballero del Leon observo como su amada esposa era llevaba hasta el templo de Zeus por la fuerza.

Los gritos de dolor de Shun invadían el ahora templo de Zeus, el dios le torturaba con su poder electrificarte mientras que el pobre peli verde se mantenía encadenado a un par de columnas, Athena observaba todo sin poder detenerlo, sin poder ayudar a su caballero, a su amigo.

- por ultima vez, ¿en donde esta Hades?

-... yo... no lo se- contesto débil el joven

- tu fuiste el cuerpo que su para su regreso, debes de poder sentirlo

- no hay ya nada de él en mi

- esto es una perdida de tiempo, me dirás la verdad de una o de otra forma, tal vez viendo sufrir a tu amada prometida... - dijo al tiempo que otra de sus santos llevaba a una June golpeada ante ellos, Shun abrió los ojos de par en par al verla en tal estado, al saber que ella y su familia estaban en peligro.

- no hay verdad que oídos sordos puedan entender, yo no tengo contacto con el...- insistía el joven de andrómeda tratando de hacer entrar en razón al dios sin lograrlo

- maldito tonto...- dijo Zeus con la intención de golpearle pero la entrada de los santos sagrados que habían estado en el santuario lo detuvieron. Sus hombres comentaros sin recato los problemas encontrados en el lugar y esto lo obligo a tomar una decisión, los caballeros de Athena aun estaban rebeldes, estaba claro que su lealtad continuaba para con la diosa, y en cualquier oportunidad lo traicionarían, no permitiría que lo traicionaran, el lo haría primero, utilizando sus nuevos poderes adquiridos por la sangre de Leda convoco el alma de las armaduras dominándolas y estas a su vez dominarían a sus dueños.

Saga estaba en las orillas del santuario aun buscando a Laurel, luego de su junta con su nuevo dios había vuelto a casa para encontrarla, pero ella ya no estaba ahí, había buscado en todos lados sin resultado, estaba por salir cuando sitio un gran poder en el, no venia de si mismo si no de su armadura en si, podía sentir el cosmos de la misma crecer y envolverlo, lo cubría y lo ahogaba tomando control de su propio cuerpo, de su mente, cayó al piso de rodillas cerrando los ojos tratando de evitarlo pero cuando volvió a abrirlos estos ya no eran los mismos, despedían un tono dorado, frío y negativo. No sólo el había cambiado, todos los santos, de plata y dorados habían sufrido el mismo cambio, solo algunos habían podido librarse del control.

- ¿Ikki estas bien?- pregunto Elli al verlo detenerse de pronto

- algo no esta bien...¡ah!- grito al sentir como el cosmos de su armadura trataba de tomar el poder, sin pensarlo mas se despojo de ella, esta se formo delante suyo dando la forma al ave de fuego rodeada de un extraño brillo dorado

- ¿que esta pasando?- pregunto la guerrera de Iris al notar aquella fuerza en la armadura del Fénix, Ikki trato de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de alguien más

- lograste librarte del poder de Zeus chico listo, pero veamos que haces sin tu armadura -dijo el caballero de Memnom- al encontrar a los intrusos en el santuario de Zeus.

Shaka y Yahim corrían entre los troncos viejos y secos del bosque negro en el inframundo, por lo que había contado Hera estaban muy cerca de encontrar la vasija, repentinamente el rubio se dejo caer en sus rodillas, la joven de cabello azul se acerco hasta el preocupada, pero este le impedía que se moviera a él, algo en él trataba de tomar el control, su armadura, su compañera de batalla estaba tratando de domarlo, de hacerlo caer y él no podía permitirlo, una gran explosión de luz lo envolvió y cuando esta se disipo sólo se pudo ver el cuerpo del joven reposando sobre su espalda en la tierra seca, Yahim se acerco hasta el para obsérvalo asustada por lo que había pasado, el rostro del chivo estaba impado, había caído en un profundo sueño, tal vez en una lucha interna.

El caballero de virgo estaba en un espacio negro sin su dorada armadura, rodeado de oscuridad, un brillo repentino llamo su atención, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar frente a él a su armadura armada en la forma del caballero, esta se coloco en pose de batalla mientras que una voz se dejaba escuchar.

- ríndete caballero, acepta tu nuevo destino, a tu nuevo dios- dijo la armadura de Virgo lista para atacar a su dueño, seguía las ordenes de Zeus y como su nuevo dios debía de cumplirlas a toda costa

- ¡no!, me forme para ser un santo de Athena y sólo de ella- contesto Shaka tranquilo

- entonces tomare el control por la fuerza- ambos se lanzaron a la lucha, era inevitable, sus técnicas eran las mismas, y sólo el que tuviera el mayor poder de resistencia ganaría, Shaka no estaba dispuesto a ser esclavizado por lo que no se dejaría ganar, la batalla llenaba el espacio de luces resplandecientes y extrema enrgía.

Sus ojos se abrieron despacio ante la tenue luz del sol que se dejaba entrar en el cuarto, miro a su alrededor no reconociendo en donde se encontraba, trató de levantarse pero un pequeño mareo le hizo caer de nueva cuenta en la cama.

- debes descansar, aun estas débil por la perdida de sangre

- ¿Mu?... ¿que paso?, ¿en donde estamos?- pregunto Leda sorprendida de verlo ahi, no lo había soñado...

- lejos del santuario por ahora, yo solía vivir aquí cuando decidí auto exiliarme hace mucho tiempo

- ¿que hiciste que?, ¿por que?, no importa ahora... ¿que paso con la señora Afrodita?... ¿con Athena?

- la batalla esta comenzando, Leda debemos ayudarles pero primero debes de recuperarte de tus heridas

- debes estar bromeando debemos de ir enseguida - dijo la chica tratando de ponerse de pie, pero inevitablemente se marea haciendo que Mu la encuentre en sus brazos antes de caer.

- por esta vez hazme caso y descansa un poco - comento mirándola serio, la chica se perdió en lo claro de sus ojos y luego le sonrío.

- no has cambiado en nada Mu... siempre preocupado por los demás... gracias por salvarme

- debía hacerlo, no quería escuchar por voces de otros que habías muerto... no de nuevo...

- no quise... que sufrieras por una mentira, yo... - dijo al comenzar con su historia la joven- logre salir del pueblo sin problemas, sobreviví al bosque y fue hasta que llegue al siguiente poblado que me enfrente a los problemas... yo no supe quienes eran... ni como lo supieron... sólo se que eran hombres vestidos en negro que me reconocieron como ultima de mi raza, y buscaban mi poder, luche bien contra ellos pero al final me hirieron, iba a morir... yo... a decir verdad... yo mori... perdí la vida, pero luego regrese, afrodita me había salvado pues había visto en mi una gran fuerza y virtud, además … conocía mi mayor secreto... uno que yo no había entendido hasta ese momento...

- ¿secreto? - dijo Mu no entendiendo a lo que se refería, pues siempre creyó que conocía todos y cada uno de los secretos de la joven, ella al mirarlo meditar sobre el asunto se sonrojo levemente... con ese simple gesto Mu pudo darse una idea de lo que decía.

- ¿fue cierto?... Leda - dijo el muchacho desviando su mirada de la de la chica ahora también sonrojado - ¿fue cierto lo que dijiste en el templo de Zeus?...- la joven recordó lo que había dicho, se había confesado a él sin pensarlo y sabía que ya no podía mentirle

- no es mentira, yo si quiero pasar mi vida contigo, lo que siento es más que cierto pero... tenía miedo de aceptarlo, tenía miedo de que tu y yo jamás...- no pudo continuar pues los labios del caballero de Aries sobre los suyos no se lo permitieron, el muchacho había esperado mucho por escuchar esas palabras en ella y había esperado tanto por demostrárselas, por confesarle que su mayor deseo era pasar el resto de sus días a su lado.

El beso entre ambos estaba cargado de ese sentimiento, pronto dejo de ser tímido, se volvió decidido, aventurado y apasionado, mucho más profundo y Mu lo sabía, lo supo el escucharla soltar un ligero gemido, lo supo al sentirla y sentirse estremecer mientras sus brazos la envolvían con más fuerza y posesión. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo inaguantable, deseaban sentirse más cerca el uno del otro aunque el espacio entre ellos era invisible. Pronto las manos traspasaron las ropas para así poco a poco desprenderlas de sus dueños, la emoción en Mu era grande, una ansiedad que lo controlaba y le hacia desear a la mujer ahora debajo de él, la chica así mismo sentía un explosión dentro de ella que le hacía desear con todo el corazón ser una con el. Ninguno de los dos tuvo la fuerza suficiente ni el autocontrol para negarse, se dejaron llevar pos sus sentimientos entregándose al otro.

Las puertas de aquel cuarto oscuro y subterráneo se abrieron para dar paso a la encadenada Mina despojada de su armadura, los hombres de Zeus le empujaron para que entrara por la fuerza haciendo que cayera de golpe al suelo, luego dieron media vuelta saliendo del lugar , la joven lo observo con detenimiento tratando de enfocar con la poca luz que había en el lugar su alrededor, pero le era difícil, de pronto un sonido le alerto notando que no estaba sola en aquel lugar

- ¿quien esta ahí?

- tu siendo sirviente de Zeus estas aquí prisionera, ¿me pregunto porque?- contesto la figura aún atrapado entre las sombras del lugar.

- tu nombre es Shion, ¿verdad?- el hombre no contesto por lo que la chica interpreto su silencio- ser su sirviente no es ventaja alguna contra su locura, su temor a que le traicionen... castigando a quienes no lo merecen

- y sin embargo no hiciste nada para detenerlo

- no sabes lo que es trabajar para él con la esperanza de que te retiren el castigo de la vida eterna... ¿que puede entender alguien como tu?

- se lo que es vivir por muchos años mientras ves a los demás abandonarte, yo fui guardián de Athena vigilante del regreso de Hades, vigilante de la llegada de la nueva generación de caballeros pase muchos años solo esperando por su regreso, viendo el tiempo pasar en los demás... se... lo solitario de una vida así - la chica enfoco mirando su figura entre las sombras de su prisión descubriendo que en realidad ya no estaba tan sola.

La figura dorada era igual de fuerte que él, Shaka sabía a la perfección que el guerrero formado por las piezas de metal eran un reflejo de si mismo, tenía que pensar con claridad, encontrar la forma de derrotarse, exploro en su mente sus propias emociones, su fuerza y sus propias debilidades, pero todo parecía un gran vacío lleno de oscuridad, entonces escucho su voz y pudo visualizar sus claros ojos que le mostraron la respuesta, era ahora o nunca. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, de los guantes dorados de la figura salio un rayo de luz que iba directo a joven de cabello rubio, este lo recibió tal cual pero no se dejo vencer, lo acumulo y luego con todo su cosmos lo lanzo a su adversario, el impacto fue tan grande que la figura formada por la armadura se desprendió y cuando las piezas llegaron al suelo se desintegraron, Shaka había ganado control el poder de Zeus, ahora tanto el como su armadura estaban libres.

Yahim estaba sentada a un lado del dorado, este no parecía salir de su sueño profundo, lo que comenzaba a alertar de sobre manera a la joven peli azul, la chica lo miro fijamente e increíblemente se encontró así mima analizando cada detalle del rostro de aquel joven, tenía finas facciones, pero fuertes, su cabello rubio enmarcaba su perfecto rostro, sus pestañas largas encerraban un par de ojos que sabía muy bien tenían el color del cielo, pero en ese momento lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus labios, eran delgados pero bien marcados, rosados... y tentadores... no supo que la impulso, simplemente su rostro fue bajando hasta que sus labios tocaron los del joven, parecía que nada había pasado sin embargo aquellos labios comenzaron a corresponder el beso, esto sorprendió en un principio a la chica que finalmente cedió ante tan maravillosa sensación

- no crei despertar así nunca - dijo Shaka una vez que sus labios se separaron, la chica de cabello azul abrió los ojos ante sus palabras y luego retiro su mirada avergonzada por el sonrojo en sus mejillas, iba a decir algo cuando sintió la mano del joven posarse en su barbilla delicadamente para hacerla mirarlo - … me agrada - soltó finalmente dando un beso corto en los labios de la chica- debemos continuar con la misión, la situación esta empeorando- la chica lo miro entendiendo lo que pasaba y acepto con un gesto de su cabeza, el joven rubio inicio el camino pero la voz de la chica lo paro.

- a mi también me agrada - dijo la chica para después tomar la delantera en el camino, bajo la atenta mirada de los ahora abiertos ojos de Shaka.

Los ojos de Mu se abrieron al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de la habitación, kiki estaba del otro lado llamándole, por un momento el muchacho de cabello lila no reconoció ni recordaba lo que había pasado hasta que noto que sus brazos envolvían algo a lado suyo, pudo ver a la joven de cabello vino en sus brazos por la espalda, las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron de golpe a él inundándole de una agradable y calida sensación, una que nunca antes había sentido, aquella experiencia, aquella noche había sido la mejor y tal vez la más agotadora de toda su vida, una que le llenaba de una gran felicidad, aquella mujer hacía eso en el, no habían pasado una noche de pasión juntos, habían pasado una noche de amor juntos. Escucho de nueva cuenta el toquido en la puerta un poco más alarmado, con cuidado soltó a Leda de su abrazo y la envolvió con las cobijas de la cama, tomo una manta a un lado suyo y se cubrió la cintura acercándose hasta la puerta para abrirla

- ¿kiki que sucede?

- ¿señor Mu durmio usted aquí?

- no es lo que piensas... yo... tu … no venias a decirme algo importante- dijo sonrojado el caballero de Aries

- oh si señor, algo pasa con su armadura, desprende una energía muy alarmante, señor debe venir a verla

- dame unos segundo e iré enseguida

- si señor

Mu cerro la puerta y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Leda sentada y envuelta por las cobijas de la cama mirándole con preocupación

- ¿que sucede Mu?

- algo pasa con mi armadura y presiento que tiene que ver con el santuario y lo que esta pasando ahi, creo que lo mejor es ir a ver que pasa

- de acuerdo... - hablaba la chica, pero en un rápido movimiento se encontró con sus labios bajo los de Mu en un tierno beso, cuando este termino el chico se separo para hablarle- te amo Leda...

En uno de los cuartos del gran palacio de Zeus se podía escuchar a una joven desesperada por salir del mismo, Laurel hacía lo que podía por abrir la cerradura pero esta estaba cubierta por el cosmos de Apolo evitando que ella pudiera salir

- ya basta hija mia, no saldrás de aquí- dijo serio Apolo detrás de ella

- tengo que volver al santuario y ayudarles, ayudarle a Athena... ayudarle a Saga

- ¿a ese hombre?, ese que te despojo de tu poder, ¿que oso tocarte?

- ese hombre me salvo la vida y ha cuidado de mi desde entonces

- ¿tanto es tu amor por el que le tienes fe?, aun después de su pasado

- yo... su pasado no me importa

- pero si su futuro... tu futuro y el de la criatura que llevas en tu interior

- ¿que?

- tendremos que ayudarlo entonces, el es la cusa de que mi sangre divina este encarnada en otra generación.

* * *

Hola

Este es mi regalo de Navidad :), un capitulo más, espero que se la pasen super y que el año próximo les llegue con muchas buenas noticias, nos seguimos leyendo

saludos!


	11. Sacrificio

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

Mu salió a toda prisa seguido de Leda hasta el cuarto en donde se encontraba encerrada la armadura dorada de Aries, esta estaba fuera de su estuche armada con la figura del carnero mirando directamente a los recién llegados, se podía sentir en ella un cosmos ajeno y agresivo, sobre todo para con el joven de cabello lila, antes de que este pudiera decir algo el objeto metálico se desarmo volviendo a armarse ahora con la figura del caballero retándolo.

- ¿Mu que esta pasando?- pregunto Leda atemorizada por la reacción de la sagrada armadura para con su dueño, era evidente que algo no andaba bien con ella y podría ser peligroso.

- ese maldito, esta usando el poder de tu sangre para tomar control de las armaduras

- ¿que?... wow.. ¿nosotros podemos hacer eso?- dijo Kiki emocionado ante tal afirmación, jamás habría imaginado que el poder de su raza fuera tan grande

- como creadores y armeros, somos los dadores de vida de las armaduras, nuestro poder es tan grande como el de Hefestos, seguimos su ejemplo, usamos su conocimiento, y sacrificamos nuestra sangre para darles da vida.- contesto Mu transmitiendo su conocimiento a su joven aprendiz.

Tanto la chica como el niño se sorprendieron ante tales palabras, pero no se dijo más debido a que la armadura se coloco en pose de ataque lanzando inmediatamente su rayo de luz, Leda rodeo con sus brazos a kiki para protegerlo mientras que Mu se ponía delante de ellos para evitar que salieran dañados, el rayo choco contra el muro de cristal del caballero y salió disparado contra la armadura que se desarmo ante el impacto, sin embargo se volvió a armar en un instante, el caballero de Aries prendió su cosmos, de sus manos se desprendió un polvo dorado y brillante que rodeo a la armadura, esta trato de resistirse pero ante el poder místico del dorado se desarmo haciendo que todas las piezas cayeran en direcciones diferentes, la habían liberado del poder de Zeus.

- tenemos que volver al santuario, esto es peor de lo que pensé

El cuerpo de Ikki caí con fuerza al suelo gracias al ataque del caballero de plata Misty, este al igual que casi todos en el santuario estaba ahora bajo el poder de Zeus y el fénix sin su armadura no era rival para el santo, Pher de Cratos y Miko de Tiresias observaban divertidos el sufrir del joven de cabello azul a manos de un compañero de armas.

- ¡ya basta!- grito Elli interponiéndose entre el fénix y su agresor - esta pelea es injusta, yo tomare su lugar

- tonta...- dijo Pher al verla defendiendo al muchacho ya derrotado

- no te metas en esto Iris - contesto Ikki detrás de ella poniéndose con dificultad de pie

- pero...

- esta es mi pelea... así sea mi muerte... sabes que no puedes intervenir - hablo el joven del ave de fuego, pero no pudo decir más pues inmediatamente Misty se lanzo al ataque, Ikki apenas logro mover a Elli para que ella no fuera herida, y continuo defendiéndose de los golpes del santo hasta donde pudo. De detrás de unos montes se acercaron dos figuras más, Shaina e itza habían sido llamadas por los santos de Zeus para seguir con el ataque contra sus excompañeros, Ikki sabía que pronto su desventaja seria mayor, pero lo que más le impulso a seguir fue ver a Elli lista para combatir a las amazonas, por muy fuerte que ella fuera no podría contra ambas, no permitiría que la dañaran, no dejaría que le volvieran a herir, encendió su cosmos al máximo y concentro todo su poder en su puño, a una gran velocidad se acerco hasta el plateado y le encerró en una ilusión, así lo mantendría quieto, así no tendría que matarlo, Miko lo noto y de inmediato lanzo por los aires al fénix disfrutando de las heridas que este recibía al chocar contra el suelo, con extrema dificultad se ponía de pie el joven de cabellera azul mientras que de su boca se desprendía sangre, el santo de Zeus lo mataría, eso era un hecho.

- hora de morir ateniense - dijo antes de lanzar su ataque de la cuchilla de plata, su puño se volvió un cuchillo que pronto atravesó un cuerpo cual mantequilla, Ikki abrió sus ojos al sentir un calido liquido cubrir su rostro, pero estos no podía creer lo que veían, el cuerpo de Elli cai sobre su pecho herido, sangrante y débil, Ikki la rodeo con sus brazos y le giro para mirar su rostro, para mirar aquellos ojos que apenas se abrían para observarlo.

- Elli, tonta...¿por que?- pregunto con suavidad el joven tratando de ocultar el dolor en su voz al verla en ese estado

- porque has sido lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida...- ya no podía decir más, apenas y podía mantenerse consiente, pero al menos quería que el lo supiera.

- ¿no es eso hermoso?, parece que te has ganado su corazón caballero, es una lastima que yo lo haya atravesado

- maldito

- descuida, te mandaré al infierno con ella- dijo al momento que lanzaba otro ataque para eliminarlos a ambos, pero este nunca los toco, había sido desviado en otra dirección, casi a un lado suyo explotando el piso, cuando el polvo se disipo noto a sus víctimas en su mismo lugar mientras que otra figura aparecía detrás de ellos.

- Radamanthys …- dijo sorprendido Ikki de verle ahí y de que este les defendiera - ¿pero que haces aquí?

- tu amigo es muy persuasivo - contesto el espectro al tiempo que detrás de el aparecía Kanon seguido de Mirha, y de otros hombres de Hades que les acompañaban

- ¿así que Hades finalmente ha decidido dar la cara?

- no exactamente, solo le dará una lección a su hermano - contesto Radamanthys con una sonrisa de medio lado

- malditos yo mismo los detendré aquí, yo y los santos de Athena que tanto desean defender - decía Miko mientras que Misty, Shaina e Itza se ponían en pose de pelea - caballeros del santuario destruyan a los intrusos

- Radamanthys espera, no los mates- dijo Ikki al verlo listo para atacar- no son ellos mismos, están bajo alguna clase de poder

- lo se, sus armaduras son las culpables

- sólo ellos mismos pueden liberarse, debemos quitarles sus cascos y sus tiaras, solo así será más fácil llegar a ellos para ayudarles a salir del conjuro - dijo Kanon observando fijamente a sus enemigos

- eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- contestaba Mirha mientras que todos se preparaban para la batalla

La pequeña construcción dentro del bosque negro podía ya verse a lo lejos, Yahim y Shaka estaban cerca, llegaron hasta la puerta de metal y de pronto frente a ellos se formo una pequeña luz que luego dio forma a dos figuras, dos mujeres, la señora del inframundo usando su fuerte armadura y la leal hermana del rey del mismo.

- Persefone … - decía el caballero de virgo al observarla frente a él, dio un pequeño paso al frente y noto a Pandora lista para proteger a su señora, pero esta la calmo

- su... su alteza... nosotros...- trato de decir Yahim, pero fue interrumpida por la joven reina del inframundo

- se a lo que han venido santos y han de saber que yo no pienso detenerlos, por el contrario deseo ayudarles, advertirles que lo que buscan no podrán sacarlo de su lugar secreto tan fácilmente, Zeus se sacrifico al obtener esa vasija y para poder sacarla deberán sacrificar algo también, sólo así se abrirán las puertas

- ¿que quiere decir?, ¿que podríamos sacrificar?- pregunto Shaka interrumpiendo a Yahim que estaba por hacer la misma pregunta

- eso deberás decidirlo tu caballero, Zeus sacrifico sangre y dolor al combatir por los humanos y llevarse esta vasija como premio, ¿que estarías dispuesto tu, a sacrificar para tomar esta vasija y vencerlo?

Shion abrió los ojos de pronto interrumpiendo su meditación en el interior de la celda, podía sentir la batalla, los guerreros de Hades peleaban con los del santuario y con los de Zeus, la ayuda estaba aquí, no podía dejar que solo ellos lo intentaran, el también trataría de ayudar, se puso de pie y encendió su cosmos iluminando el cuarto, Mina le miro curiosa por su movimiento, noto como con su poder la habitación temblaba, lo estaba intentando, haría que cediera

- ¿que crees que haces?

- saldré de aquí

- estas loco, este lugar esta cerrado por el poder de Zeus nunca vas a salir de aquí, nunca vas a lograrlo

- voy a intentarlo, voy a salir de aquí, escucha es hora de que dejes de temerle, es hora de que tu misma te liberes de él, debes intentarlo - la chica lo miro a los ojos, estaban llenos de decisión de la luz de su propio cosmos, de confianza, esa misma que ahora le proyectaba y le compartía a ella, ya no le importo lo que pudiera pasar, no mientras estuviera a lado de ese hombre, Shion extendió sus manos a ella y esta las tomo, enlazo sus dedos entre los de él, se posaron frente a frente y luego cerraron sus ojos expandiendo sus cosmos, cosmos que pronto y repentinamente se volvieron uno, como hechos el uno para el otro, el cuarto comenzó a temblar y pronto las paredes se desmoronaron, el poder de Zeus estaba perdiendo control en el lugar, hasta que finalmente se dejo vencer, Shion y Mina eran libres.

Radamanthys se defendía sin problema de los ataques de los santos de plata de Athena, ellos no usaban su poder completo, al estar bajo el control de Zeus usaban el poder de la armadura, no el de su propio cosmos pues ese sólo podía ser explotado por la verdadera voluntad del guerrero, en un rápido movimiento logro golpear a Shaina y a Itza haciendo que estas cayeran de rodillas mientras sus tiaras caían partidas por la mitad, un fuerte dolor en su cabeza las invadía, tenían que deshacerse de el, de la voz que intentaba dominarlas, así se despojaron de sus armadoras completas liberándose del control del rey dios. Misty pasaba por lo mismo gracias a el espectro que ya le había liberado también, se había despojado de su armadura y ahora era libre

- tal vez los has liberado espectro, pero sin sus armaduras no son más que simples mortales - dijo Miko listo para matarlos

- las armaduras no los hacen guerreros, si no el brillo de su cosmos, es una lastima que no lograras verlo - decía Radamanthys mientras lanzaba un rayo de luz para evitar que se moviera- Kanon ve con la guerrera de Hermes y los otros y encuentren a Minos, seguro ya están por llegar a las doce casas, deben llegar al templo principal lo antes posible - sonríe - yo me hare cargo de estos idiotas, liberen a los otros - Kanon acepto con su cabeza y jalo de Mirha, Ikki al mismo tiempo mantenía segura y protegida a Elli que ya había cerrado sus ojos mientras que el espectro frente a ellos peleaba contra los dos guerreros de Zeus.

Shaina, Itza y Kanon llegaron al pie de la casa de Tauro donde encontraron a Minos y otros dos espectros que estaban listos para pelear con Aldebarán y con Yosh de Memnon, el juez al sentirlos llegar hablo con ellos inmediatamente.

- sigan su camino, creo que alguien necesitara de su ayuda en la casa de Géminis, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos guerreros- sin más los tres santos pasaron por la segunda casa mientras Minos detenía a sus enemigos con sus poderes.

Entraron con cuidado a la tercera casa del santuario, todo estaba muy callado y oscuro, sabían que Saga estaba cerca y como su enemigo era peligroso, pronto una presencia se interpuso en su camino, una bella joven de ojos violeta miraba seria al horizonte, como a sabiendas de que alguien estaba ahí.

- Laurel, ¿que sucede?- pregunto Kanon acercándose lentamente a ella.

- Saga...- decía la chica al tiempo que de entre las sombras se asomaba el caballero de géminis portando su armadura completa, listo para exterminar a sus enemigos, listo para matarla incluso a ella, podía notarlo en su mirada.

- esta siendo controlado también, debemos de quitarle el casco, liberarlo, me enfrentare a el - hablo el gemelo del guerrero dispuesto a pelear con su hermano una vez más

- ¡no!... - decía la joven hija de Apolo deteniendo con su mano a Kanon- yo lo haré, yo debo hacerlo, ustedes sigan a la siguiente casa

- pero Laurel

- ya no pierdas mas tiempo deben llegar con Athena

Kanon sabia que la chica tenía razón no tenían tiempo que perder se encamino hacia a la salida y al momento laurel abrió la palma de su mano haciendo que un brillo saliera de esta inmovilizando al caballero de Géminis, así pudieron los demás salir del lugar.

- pagaras lo que has hecho, terminare contigo - dijo Saga en una voz seca

- no, no lo harás, se que nunca me lastimarías ni a mi, ni a nuestro hijo

- ¿nuestro... Hijo?- decía el santo tratando de salir del conjuro pero le era difícil, cayo de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza, aquella voz le decía que la matara, que exterminara su vida, pero el no lo haría no mataría a la mujer que amaba, Laurel vio su lucha interna y se acerco a el, tomo su casco y se lo retiro, este la miro justo cuando ella tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y le besaba, eso le impulso a liberarse, encendió su cosmos y se despojo de su armadura liberándose finalmente.

- Laurel

- volviste saga...

- bien hecho guerrero - dijo Apolo apareciendo detrás de su hija con una sonrisa de orgullo- ya solo hay una prueba mas, una pregunta mas de la que dependerá tu futuro con esta nueva familia

Mu, leda y kiki habían llegado al santuario ayudarían a sus compañeros a liberarse del poder de Zeus, podían sentir varias batallas a lo lejos, puntos donde espectros, santos de Zeus y santos de Athena peleaban a muerte.

- hay que separarnos y encontrar la forma de ayudarlos

- de acuerdo

- kiki ve con leda estarás mas seguro con ella- el joven de cabello naranja asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la guerrera de afrodita para ayudarle.

La bella joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes miraba fijamente al dorado frente a ella mientras esperaba por su respuesta, su sacrificio detendría al rey dios y acabaría con esta nueva guerra santa.

- ¿que serias tu capaz de sacrificar con tal de llevarte la urna y terminar con la guerra santa? - pregunto nuevamente con mucha más seriedad, Shaka lo meditaba, la joven de cabello azul parecía ya tener una respuesta pero el rubio no le dejo hablar

- yo daría hasta mi vida- contesto finalmente el guerrero de virgo, al decir esas palabras una luz le rodeo, lo ilumino por completo y luego salió disparada hasta la puerta de la construcción abriéndola, el caballero dorado cayo débil al suelo atrapado por los brazos de Yahim

- Shaka...

- lo siento yahim - la chica lo miro a los ojos y las lagrimas comenzaron a cubrir los propios, ahora lo entendía, el joven había contestado por ella, por eso había lanzado su voz primero evitando que fuera ella la que se sacrificara, la chica lo envolvió mas con sus brazos y poso su frente sobre la de el mientras este cerraba los ojos, la vida se le estaba escapando, la joven de Bora levanto la mirada y le hablo a las mujeres frente a ella

- deben irse ahora, ustedes deben llevar la urna al palacio de Zeus y detener esta guerra

- sabes que no podemos hacer eso

- deben hacerlo... Por favor... son nuestra esperanza - Persefone noto en la joven el dolor y el deseo de no apartarse del ser amado, el mismo sentimiento que ella albergaba en su corazón, no la haría sufrir también, poso su mano en su hombro le sonrió y luego indico a Pandora que le siguiera, entraron en el cuarto de aquella construcción y tomaron la vasija, era hora de terminar con todo.

* * *

Hey! feliz año nuevo para todos, que se la pasen super super bien y que este nuevo año (pese a que dicen sera el fin del mundo) lo difruten mucho y les traiga mucho exito y felicidad...!


	12. y al final

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

No había sonido alguno, no había viento, fauna, todo era silencio en aquel bosque oscuro repleto de troncos sin hojas, Shaka mantenía recostada su cabeza en el regazo de la amazona de Hermes mirando la oscuridad sobre ellos, aquel lugar era como estar en una inmensa cueva sin poder observar el fin de la misma a lo lejos sumida en lo negro del fondo, su respiración era lenta y pausada, con dificultad y pesada, sus ojos le mostraban imágenes borrosas con poca luz, ya no podía mover su cuerpo, era como flotar en un gran espacio, lo único que podía sentir eran las cálidas manos de la chica peli azul acariciando su cabeza despacio, tratando de apoyarlo en su agonía, despidiéndose de él.

- no se puede... oír ruido alguno – dijo el rubio con dificultad, tirando palabras al viento con su poco aliento

- No es un bosque muy vivo – contesto la joven al borde de las lagrimas pero manteniendo sus ojos secos no queriendo que lo ultimo que el joven viera fueran sus ojos cristalinos

- cuando era niño... cerca de mi árbol de meditación había un río...- trataba de hablar el caballero- lo extraño en el era que no había nada vivo alrededor suyo, no había ni pasto ni árboles a sus orillas, no había... musgo en sus piedras... no animales tomando de sus aguas- continuaba ante la mirada triste de la joven - era un río solitario pero era como si el quisiera ser solitario… pese a llevar el líquido de vida en su corriente… no… había nada a su lado...

- Shaka no hables... guarda tu energía …- de pronto la mano del rubio con todo lo que quedaba de su esfuerzo tomo la de la joven

- yo creí que era como ese río, destinado a estar solo, a cumplir con mi misión de caballero y sin embargo... te conocí a ti... gracias yahim...- dijo al tiempo que soltaba su mano y cerraba los ojos, en ese momento su rostro fue humedecido por las delicadas lagrimas de la joven sobre su rostro que lloraba al verlo partir finalmente...

Zeus miraba por la ventana de un lado a otro el santuario, sabia que las batallas entre sus guerreros, los de Athena y los de Hades se estaban llevando acabo. Marin estaba detrás suyo igualmente controlada por su armadura, el dios del trueno le había dicho que ella era especial, que portaba la armadura del ave que le representaba como dios y que por ello era una valiosa guerra, una que debía de ser necesario morir por el con su corazón lleno de gloria.

- ¿por que tan asustado pequeño hermano?- pregunto una voz en el fondo detrás de él.

- ¡Hades! ¿tu aquí? ¿como has podido…?

- por favor Zeus, sabes que la seguridad de este santuario no es nada para mi, no para el señor de las sombras, puedo fácilmente entrar y salir como se me plazca

- si ya estas aquí ¿que es lo que quieres? ¿por que no me atacas?

- solo he venido a advertirte, a que te detengas ahora y liberes a Athena y a su santuario antes de que sea tarde para ti

- no te tengo miedo

- no es a mi a quien debes de temer, ya te he dado mi mensaje ahora depende de ti, tienes hasta que la luz del reloj de fuego se extinga - fue entonces que Zeus noto que el reloj de llamas del santuario estaba prendido, se había encendido en el momento de la llegada de los hombres del dios del inframundo y ya tres de sus luces se había extinguido, tan metido estaba en su miedo que no noto a Hades liberando a Athena de las cadenas que la ataban a la pared y a Marin rompiendo su tiara, sintió un gran dolor en el momento pero le soporto con tal de no llamar la atención de su opresor, solo así podría regresar a lado de Aioria, luego de sus actos el rey de las sombras simplemente desapareció.

Detrás de los arbustos en los jardines del palacio del rey dios estaban Persefone y Pandora esperando el momento correcto para entrar al lugar y destruir el poder de Zeus, ya habían recolectado agua del río de la muerte, estaban listas para actuar, observaban figuras ir y venir del interior y del exterior del palacio, dioses sin duda, de alguna forma tenían que entrar, Pandora detrás de su ama observaba la urna en sus manos, era bella sin duda, digna de ser un trofeo, de pronto los garabatos en ella llamaron su atención y sin pensarlo noto poco a poco que aquellos no parecían ser simples grabados, tomaron forma y le mostraron algo que no podía creer.

- los caballeros de bronce - dijo en una voz sorprendida la guardiana

- ¿que dices?- pregunto la joven diosa ante el comentario

- observe estas figuras, estos... estos son los caballeros de Athena- Ceres tomo la urna en sus manos y la observo con calma, no había duda, eran los caballeros de bronce de Athena, atrapados como figuras que adornaban aquella vasija, este había sido el lugar a donde Zeus les había mando, la pregunta era ¿cómo les sacarían de ahí?

- ¿quien esta ahi? - grito una voz al notar movimiento dentro de los jardines, ambas chicas se quedaron paralizadas no sabiendo que esperar, no podían dejar que su misión fallara, entonces aquella voz se acerco hasta ellas y les miro

- Persefone…

- ¿he... hefestos?- pregunto la chica como reconociéndolo

- Pandora..., ¿que hacen aquí? ¿qué…?- trato de decir pero entonces noto la pieza en las manos de la joven de cabello oscuro- esa urna, esa urna es…

- hemos venido a detener a Zeus, no importa lo que digas, no vas a detenernos – dijo con decisión Ceres lista para atacar si era necesario, Hades le había mostrado a usar su poder, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, ni lo deseaba pero si ahora era el momento lo haría.

- no haré tal cosa, ya estoy harto del dios rey, de su forma de tratar a los demás, de usarlos, no perdonaré lo que le hizo a mi esposa, no me importa que esto me afecte a mi también les ayudaré a que esto pare … vamos debemos entrar al palacio ahora que el guardián esta inconciente.

- ¿cómo que el guardián? – pregunto Pandora sorprendida por la referencia, ignoraba por completo la existencia de un protector en el palacio.

- Hermes… el más leal y el mayor poseedor de confianza de Zeus, él y mi querida Afrodita sostuvieron una batalla, el choque entre sus poderes les desapareció, no se en donde ni como se encuentran lo único seguro es que no están en el palacio – dijo mirándolas con seriedad- si van a actuar deben hacerlo ahora que el fiel guerrero del dios del rayo se encuentra lejos.- las chicas lo siguen y este condujo el camino hasta el cuarto del señor del olimpo.

Mascara de la muerte y Kanon caían al mismo tiempo al piso luego de su batalla, el guerrero dorado estaba libre del encanto, pero había dejado muy mal herido al gemelo de Saga, Mirha estaba a su lado ayudándolo a ponerse de pie mientras las otras chicas ayudaban al guerrero de cáncer.

- ustedes deben de ir al templo de Athena, se que existe un camino secreto que solo las amazonas pueden usar- comento adolorido Kanon- Mirha ve con ellas y lleguen hasta la princesa yo seguiré el camino de las doce casas para liberar a los demás dorados

- pero kanon…

- hagan lo que les digo, no tenemos tiempo que perder- la chica asintió sabiendo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, siguió a las otras que la llevaron hasta el camino secreto.

- ¿de verdad podrás... tu solo liberar a los otros?- pregunto un tanto burlón mascara a kanon al saber lo terrible que había sido liberarlo a el

- eso será más fácil de lo que crees – hablo Minos desde el fondo entrando al salón seguido de los espectros y Aldebarán - tenemos una ayuda muy fuerte - comento al hacerse a un lado para mostrar a Mu, con su poder de su lado, resolver el conjuro de los otros seria sencillo.

- ya sólo faltan los guerreros dorados y dos caballeros de Zeus, Radamanthys se ha encargado bien de lo demás

- entonces vamos.

Ikki sentía el mover del pasto bajo el con el viento, miraba a el cielo y los pétalos de cerezo que caían sobre él, recostado en el campo lleno de flores con brazos y piernas extendidas pero sosteniendo en su mano derecha, la mano izquierda de la joven a su lado, uno junto al otro disfrutando del momento.

- no culpes a tu suerte Ikki no cierres tu corazón al amor y a la vida – dijo Elli girando lentamente su rostro para mirarle

- no lo hecho … y a causa de eso he sufrido la perdida de Esmeralda, de Pandora y ahora la tuya

- no me has perdido... yo te encontraré ..gracias Ikki por tan bella ilusión…

En ese momento el campo floreado y los pétalos de cerezo se desvanecieron, regresaron al santuario aun recostados en el seco pasto de color verde que ahora se volvía de rojo carmín, Ikki aun mantenía su vista al cielo apretando con fuerza la mano de la chica que ya había cerrado sus ojos, el viento mecía su cabello acariciando su rostro como despidiéndose de ella, de pronto la chica se desvaneció dejando al joven solo. El chico de cabello azul cerro despacio sus propias orbes y dejo que las lagrimas salieran de las mismas empapando sus mejillas, decía adiós en silencio a la chica que había iluminado su vida.

Mirha, Itza y Shaina se acercaban al templo de Athena por el camino secreto, pero no pudieron avanzar debido a que varias figuras detenían su paso, delante de ellas estaban June, Milo y Camus para pararles.

- no podrán avanzar más amazonas, estos caballeros han sido enviados especialmente para matarles – decía June con furia en la voz, aunque más bien parecía que no era ella la que hablaba, no se veía como la chica de siempre, tenía moretones y rasguños en sus brazos, piernas y rostro, había sido lastimada de alguna forma.

- no vamos a detenernos June, pasaremos así sea por la fuerza – dijo Shaina más que dispuesta a pelear con ella si era necesario

- y creí que yo era la loca – susurro más para si misma la amazona de fogata al ver la ferocidad en la chica de cabello verde.

- nosotras nos encargaremos tu sigue adelante y llega con Athena – hablo Itza mirando con confianza a Mirha, esta acepto de inmediato ignorando a los caballeros del santuario.

- ¿qué de verdad piensan que podrán detenernos?, ¿qué podrán hacernos daño? - pregunto la guerrera de camaleon a las chicas frente a ella, no sería tan fácil vencerlos.

- no tendrán que hacerlo yo les ayudare a liberarlos

- ¡kiki! y ¿tu?, tu eres la amiga de Mu ¿no es verdad? – dijo Shaina al verles llegar

- si, yo se como ayudarles pero deberán darme tiempo para lograrlo

- cuenta con ello – comento itza sonriendo de medio lado.

Ambas amazonas de plata se colocaron delante de los dorados listas para cualquier cosa, aunque deseaban en lo más profundo que no tuviera que pasar nada. Kiki estaba listo para pelear con June con tal de detenerla para darle tiempo a Leda.

- ¿de verdad pelearas conmigo Camus?, nuevamente - dijo itza seria a su amado dorado

- ríndete y podrás seguir a mi lado - contesto el joven, ninguno de los dos se movía, ninguno de los dos actuaba o deseaba hacerlo, Shaina por otro lado no dijo nada, miro a Milo directo a los ojos y sonrío de medio lado colocándose en pose de batalla, el escorpión la observo e hizo lo mismo no pudiendo evitar sonreír de medio lado también, así era ella orgullosa como siempre, no se rendiría fácilmente, así era su amazona... su amazona, esas palabras retumbaban de alguna forma en su mente y le congelaban... ella era su amazona.

Estaban por actuar cuando una luz brillo en Leda, de sus manos broto un polvo dorado que cubrió a los caballeros y la amazona de camaleón, sus armaduras se desprendieron de sus cuerpos regándose por todos lados liberándolos, ambas chicas se acercaron a ellos, Itza abrazo con fuerza a Camus que sorprendido regreso el gesto, mientras que Shaina sonreía pícaramente a Milo, ya tendrían tiempo para arreglar sus asuntos.

- sabía que no me harías daño - dijo la chica peli verde al dorado frente a ella

- si bueno, tendremos que solucionar nuestras diferencias esta noche, me debes una disculpa.

Aioria, Aioros y Shura no habían sido fáciles de liberar, sobre todo el león dorado, pero al hacerle recordar que su amada esposa estaba en peligro tomo conciencia, detuvo sus ataques y finalmente Mu le libero, ahora Afrodita de Pissis caía derrotado y libre ante sus compañeros, era el momento de llegar al templo de Athena y terminar con todo.

Zeus se levanto de su trono, lo sabía todo y la ansiedad lo dominaba, el miedo le llenaba y el rencor lo hacía más peligroso, sus hombres, sus guerreros, sus santos habían caído ante los espectros sin gran pelea, no se daba cuenta de que ellos estaban tan contaminados como lo estaba él y por ello habían fallado.

- ya vienen, puedes sentirlo ¿no es verdad?- hablo Athena en un suave tono mirando fijamente al dios del trueno

- no me hables en ese tono jovencita… - dijo el hombre tratando de abofetearla pero la mano de la misma Athena paro la suya.

- no esta vez… padre

- ¡estas libre!, ¿pero como? – grito sorprendido el hombre de cabello dorado al verla lista y retadora.

- esto se acabo Zeus ya no estamos bajo tu dominio

- sabes perfectamente que ni tu, ni todos tus caballeros tienen el poder para derrotarme

- ¿estas seguro de eso?- pregunto Kanon entrando seguido de dorados, amazonas y espectros, entre ellos Shion y Mina

- mi guardianes, ellos los detendrán – dijo el dios alarmado buscando con la vista a sus hombres - ¿en donde están?

- ¿te refieres a los inútiles que tenias en el santuario? - dijo ahora Radamanthys entrando y aventando al piso los cascos de los hombres de Zeus- creo que ya no podrán venir – afirmo el joven con una sonrisa de medio lado, derrotarlos en su contaminado estado había sido muy sencillo, además todo el tiempo había estado el y todos y cada uno de los espectros protegido bajo el poder del dios Hades,este había mantenido una dura meditación con la cual cubría con su cosmos y su poder a sus guerreros para que estuvieran protegidos y fueran más fuerte ante los hombres de Zeus.

- a un así no tienen la fuerza ni el poder para … - contestaba el hombre pero fue interrumpido cuando un dolor dentro de él le hizo caer de rodillas, en su templo Persefone dejaba caer el liquito del río Estigia en la fuente sagrada del dios rey ante la mirada divertida de Hera, la habían liberado al entrar a la habitación y estaba más que feliz de darle su merecido a aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su esposo, sin embargo ahora ella también caía de rodillas, el gran poder que esta fuente les había brindado ahora estaba desapareciendo de ellos. La vasija al terminar su labor se rompió en mil pedazos liberando así a los caballeros de bronce que habían sido atrapados en la misma.

- esto no es posible... –dijo Zeus respirando con fuerza aun en el piso mirando a los santos sobre él.

- ahora te marcharas de mi templo y no volverás nunca, no te involucraras nunca más con nadie, ni con dioses ni con hombres. - dijo Athena soberana ante el dios derrotado, era hora de liberarse por completo de su dominio.

- debemos matarle, así nunca más lo tendríamos cerca, no es un hombre de confiar – comento mascara de la muerte más que listo para llevar acabo su sugerencia

- no … - dijo una voz suave en el fondo, escondida entre las sombras

- Lord Hades – comento Radamanthys al verlo entrar en la habitación

- a pesar de todo su figura mantiene en equilibrio su entorno, es una figura que aun impone respeto y miedo al mismo tiempo, no deben de matarle

- pero sigue siendo una amenaza – hablo Shion al razonar que lo que decía el dios era cierto, pero era precisamente ese miedo y ese respeto lo que podría volverlo una amenaza nuevamente

- y lo será siempre como muchos de los dioses lo serán muchas veces, aun así no deben terminarle, su cadena y castigo es su larga vida sin poderes, ahora que los perdió con la destrucción de la fuente, no es más peligroso ya que un simple mortal, se termino...

- maldito… ya te haré pagar - dijo Zeus mirando con rencor a Hades, entonces otro brillo ilumino el cuarto mostrando a Hera y a Hefestos junto con los caballeros de bronce, Pandora y Persefone, esta ultima corrió a lado de su esposo, mientras que Hera se agacho frente a su marido - Hera... tu...

- estas tan condenado como nosotros querido, volverás a tu templo como rey, seguramente muchas cosas cambiaran pero tu jamás volverás a intervenir con Athena y sus santos de ningún modo, ¿esta claro? – hablo delicadamente la peli roja mientras sonreía, Hefestos tomo a su señor de un brazo y juntos desaparecieron, se habían marchado, finalmente habían dejado el santuario, este comenzó a cambiar inmediatamente tomando la forma anterior, Hades tomo de la mano a su esposa, le dio un leve beso en los labios y comenzó a avanzar llamando con la mirada a sus espectros, su trabajo ahí había terminado y era hora de volver a su hogar, sin embargo la mano de Athena en su hombre le detuvo

- gracias Hades... te debemos la paz de este santuario

- no he sido solo yo, agradece a tus hombres que tanta fe te tienen...- le dijo mientras sonreía delicadamente - es una lastima que por tantos años peleáramos entre nosotros, pudimos ser grandes compañeros de armas...- la diosa de cabello lila también sonrió ante el comentario, ante el recuerdo de tantos siglos perdidos - es hora de que partamos, nos veremos...- estaban por irse cuando una voz al fondo suplico a el rey del inframundo que esperara, este dio media vuelta encontrándose con el rostro afligido de Ikki

- por favor, te lo suplico, debes regresarla a la vida, por favor permite que vuelva... - decia el joven caballero arrodillándose ante la presencia del dios, el hombre lo miro con sus profundos ojos azules y calmadamente le hablo – no puedo hacerlo..

- pero…

- ella no esta muerta, se ha envuelto con su propio cosmos para curarse, te aseguro que sigue en el mundo de los hombres… ella te encontrará- el fénix le miro sorprendido recordando la ultimas palabras que la chica le había dicho, Elli había mencionado que ella lo encontraría, ahora lo entendía.

El dios y sus espectros se marcharon, por ahora había paz entre sus mundos y su intervención no se daría en algún tiempo, los caballeros de bronce vieron a sus compañeros que les recibieron con alegría Athena, Saori fue la primera en reaccionar, la primera en correr a Seiya y abrazarle, había vuelto y estaba en casa... a su lado.

**Epilogo**

La paz reinaba ya sobre el santuario, Athena había regresado al trono, las reparaciones por las batallas ya se estaban llevando acabo y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

June cuidaba de Shun debido a las heridas que le había proporcionado Zeus, este no podía estar más enamorado de su joven esposa, si, se habían casado al siguiente día de la batalla, el peli verde no quiso esperar más y se lo pidió, estaba dispuesto a comenzar una familia con ella y nada le haría cambiar de opinión

Aioria y Marin habían regresado a casa y vivían su matrimonio con mayor intensidad, eran una pareja ideal y por ahora eran más que inseparables, Milo y Shaina habían aceptado vivir juntos aun con el orgullo de la amazona, ya estaba más que anunciada su relación y aunque la joven peli verde no había aceptado aún la proposición de matrimonio del escorpión no negaba que algún día sería realidad, Itza y Camus había obtenido un permiso de Athena y ahora estaban por comenzar un viaje de entrenamiento viajarían por el mundo y entrenarían en Siberia pero más que eso regresarían a sus lugares de origen, ambos tenían asuntos pendientes ahí y los resolverían juntos.

Mina había aceptado quedarse a vivir en el santuario como aprendiz de Shion, ahora que su vida era libre y nunca más eterna deseaba aprender lo que pudiera del mundo y disfrutarlo como debía, la verdad era que con el paso de los días la amistad entre ellos se hacía más fuerte y se volvía algo más, aunque trataban de ocultarlo, sobre todo Shion que sabía que como patriarca no podría tener una relación con alguien más, sin embargo no podía ni quería privarse de la compañía de la chica.

Leda había decidido quedarse a vivir a lado de Mu, jamás habría imaginado lo apasionado que aquel chico de mirada seria y mente tranquila podría volverse al compartir el lecho con ella por las noches, fue pues que bajo la luna le propuso casarse con ella, por un momento la chica lo había dudado, aun sentía miedo, aun sentía que era una orden que se quedara a lado del muchacho y compartiera una vida con el, sin embargo no había dicho que no, sólo necesitaba tiempo y Mu se lo daría con tal de tenerla a su lado.

Kanon había convencido a Mirha de quedarse a vivir con el en el santuario, le enseñaría a trabajar con sus emociones como él lo había hecho alguna vez, además ella había aceptado servirle a la diosa y ahora era compañera inseparable del nuevo caballero de géminis y es que ahora kanon había tomado el lugar de su hermano, Apolo había llegado hasta Saga luego de que Laurel le liberara, este le había felicitado y le había dicho que había pasado su primera prueba, pero había una petición más para el si deseaba quedarse a lado de su amada y del hijo que esperaba, si quería ser padre y esposo debía de dedicarse sólo a serlo, sobre todo porque aquella criatura tendría en sus venas no sólo la sangre de uno de los más fuertes santos dorados de la historia, si no la del mismo dios Apolo, Saga tendría pues que renunciar a su servicio y al peligro que este representaba y marcharse junto con el dios y su amada a su templo donde esperarían por el nacimiento del pequeño, aquel que alguna vez había tratado de matar a la diosa del santuario le rogó a la misma su permiso para continuar su vida con su familia, esta se lo otorgo con alegría dando la armadura a su hermano que ya la había ganado con todos los momentos en los que había luchado por el bien de otros. La tarde de aquel día la nueva familia se marcho con el dios.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la tierra nuevamente…. o así parecía...

En un bosque oscuro, con árboles negros y secos, bajo lo que pareciera una gran cueva estaba una joven de cabellera azul clara mirando con los ojos hinchados por tantas lagrimas el rostro impávido y frío de un joven rubio que descansaba en su regazo, no podía dejarle y acariciarle su suave cabello. De pronto una luz calida frente a ella llamo su atención, subió su rostro encontrándose con los claros ojos de Persefone quien además le sonreía dulcemente

- amazona de Hermes… ya no debes de sufrir más por el

- no puedo dejarle ir

- y no deberás hacerlo… este santo dorado hizo algo heroico al dar su vida por los demás, en especial por ti, Hades le regresara a la vida, pero al ser un alma entregada en sacrificio a un templo volverá a los humanos sin recuerdos de ser un santo… si de verdad lo amas lo buscaras entre los hombres y le harás volver – dijo la diosa ahora posando una mano en su hombro – ¿estas dispuesta a hacerlo?

- ¿Como podría negarme? – dijo la chica llena de alegría y fe por encontrar a su amado.

* * *

Hola

pues he terminado la segunda parte de mi fanfic, no concluí todas las historias porque viene la tercera parte de mi saga (ya saben esta de moda hacer sagas de tres jajajaja :)) así es que nos estamos escribiendo... no digo hasta luego, si no hasta pronto!

saludines


End file.
